I want to know
by IHeartUCato
Summary: All Eric had planned on doing, was using Four's feelings against him. He never planned on anything getting this difficult. My first fanfic so please be nice! Starts after the capture the flag game. This is Eric/Tris. If you no likey, don't ready.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my first real fanfic but I am helping my friend write another one called 73****rd**** Annual Hunger Games.**

**I do not own Divergent.**

Eric's POV

I think Four thinks I'm an idiot. He tries to hide how he feels behind his mask but I can see through it. I see how he stares at the Stiff; I saw how they climbed the Farris wheel together; and I see how he can't stop staring at her now.

I've always hated having to do the stupid knife throwing exercise and the fact those two _Stiffs_ beat me and the fact Four thinks I can't see him staring are all really starting to annoy me.

I need someone to pick on.

I find the only initiate who hasn't hit the target yet. Perfect.

"How slow _are_ you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?"

This is too easy. His face turns red and he throws another knife and it misses the target completely.

"What was that, initiate?" I say quietly as I lean closer to him. I know people are staring and that just makes this much more fun.

"It-it slipped," He says. He's obviously afraid but still, he should learn to come up with better excuses.

"Well, I think you should go get it," I scan the other initiates faces and see emotions from worry to entertainment. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Everyone starts throwing again but the Stiff is still watching us.

"Go get it?" This kid is great! His eyes get so big they look like they might fall out of his head. "But everyone's still throwing!"

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you." I can't help it, I smile a little. This is just too damn fun! "Go get your knife."

"No."

I actually appreciate this. First of all, he's proving he's Dauntless enough to be Dauntless and secondly, this gives me more opportunities to have some more fun. But, I don't like people saying no to me. "Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes I am!"

Cowardice. Looks like I have to deal with this. "Everyone stop!" I shout.

The knives stop being thrown in record timing. Clear out of the ring. All except you." I say looking at the initiate.

Everyone moves and I love how afraid they are of me. "Stand in front of the target. Hey, Four. Give me a hand here, huh?" This is the perfect way to get back at Four as well as teach these initiates a lesson.

Four walks over to me feigning disinterest. It doesn't work very well on me. "You're going to stand there as he throws those knives until you learn not to flinch."

"Is this really necessary?" I can't believe Four has the nerve to stand up against me!

At first we just stare at each other. But then I say, "I have the authority here, remember? Here, and everywhere else."

Four's face changes colour and this is great! He turns and is about to throw when, "_Stop _it."

The Stiff.

I glance at Four and he's staring at her like he wants to turn her to stone. He's gonna make this too easy.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target; it doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of _cowardice." _

This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for. "Then it should be easy for you, if you're willing to take his place."

She starts moving towards the target and I'm startled that she's actually going to do this. More fun for me I guess.

She stands in front of the target and her head doesn't even reach the middle of the target.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" Huh. I thought _I_ was the one calling the shots.

Four throws the knife and it lands half a foot from her cheek and she closes her eyes. Closes her eyes, but doesn't flinch.

"You about done Stiff?" asks Four.

"No." I don't think she gets what he's trying to do.

"Eyes open then." And he taps the spot between his eyes.

This time when Four throws the knife it's about an inch or two above her head.

"Come on Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it."

"Shut _up_, Four!" She really doesn't get it. Wow, dumb Stiff.

Four throws the last knife and I know he's trying to prove to me that he doesn't care. I can't take any chances so I'll wait to see what happens after.

He nicks her ear.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is but I think that's enough for today." I say and walk over to Tris.

I squeeze her shoulder and whisper, "I should keep my eye on you." _And Four._ I add silently and walk out of the training room. I wait for everyone else to leave and I move to listen to what happens.

"Is your-" Four starts.

"You did that on _purpose_!" Tris shouts.

"Yes I did." He says so quietly I almost didn't hear him. Almost. "And you should thank me for helping you."

"_Thank_ you? You almost stabbed my ear, and you spent the entire time taunting me. Why should I thank you?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!"

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you wanted to prove to Eric how tough you are?" No, not how tough he is. "That you're sadistic just like he is?"

"I'm not sadistic. If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?"

I move into the shadows as Four storms out and I move in.

The moment she sees me she starts to look scared.

"Look Tris, I'm gonna make this simple." I say talking slowly. "If you don't want anything bad to happen to you or one of your pathetic friends, you're going to need to tell me everything you learn about any Dauntless member I ask about. Got it?"

"Why? What are you going to do if I say no?" The moment I said something would happen to her friends, she paled.

"I'm not sure. One of them could have an 'accident' by the chasm or something like that. Then you, I don't really think you want to know what I'll do to you if you refuse."

"So you want me to spy for you?"

"In a way yes. But if anyone finds out, it'll be bad for all of you."

"Fine, but don't hurt anyone." She says and she starts to cry a bit.

"As long as you do as I say I won't. And I expect you to tell me what you find out every day and if you don't learn anything, still talk to me. Got it Stiff?"

"And who would you want me to watch right now?" She says between sniffles.

"Just pay attention to anyone right now and we'll talk about it later." I say even though I'm only thinking about Four.

She nods and I leave thinking that today has been way too easy.

**A/N- Like I said this is my first real fic, so reviewing is welcomed but please don't be **_**too**_** mean. If you give me advice I'll use it as best I can. 'Till then BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks to DauntlessFire and DawnStarLight for reviewing.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

Eric's POV

Today is the last day of stage one and tomorrow the initiates get to know who passes stage one and who doesn't.

I'm aloud to choose who fights who and because I like to see Four squirm, I set Tris up with Molly. This should be fun.

Will and Myra are up first and it made me want to fall asleep.

Then it's Al and Christina and all I want is to make Al at least _try. _If that means I have to scare the crap out of him so be it. I don't though. I just shake my head as he goes down.

Edward and Peter are slightly more entertaining since they are the two best fighters. Edward ultimately wins but he doesn't come out of it unscathed.

But now it's time for the fight I've been waiting for.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek? God you're pale Stiff." What the hell? I'm tempted to tell them to get the fight on with but I've seen Molly fight.

Molly always makes the first move and she does now too. She goes for a punch using her wait and momentum but Tris ducks and punches her in the stomach. And before Molly can grab her, Tris is up and out of the way.

How did she improve in a couple of days without any training? I'm tempted to ask Four but, judging by the look on his face, he's as surprised as I am.

Molly goes to tackle but Tris is too fast. This is turning out to be even more entertaining than I thought it would be.

Tris blocks Molly's next punch and Molly groans in a disturbingly animal way and tries for a kick to Tris' side. Tris dodges and, while she's off balance, elbows her in the chin with all her force.

Molly punches Tris in the ribs and she moves to the side. Tris notices that Molly leaves her stomach unguarded and does an uppercut right bellow her bellybutton and sweep kicks Molly and she falls to the ground.

Tris is obviously pissed at Molly about something since she just keeps kicking her. In the side; in her stomach; in her face, then one last time in the chest before Four intervenes. Damn that was a good fight!

Four's telling Tris something and I try to read his face. He's mostly facing away from me but I think I see some worry and alarm in his eyes. Obviously not for Molly though.

Once everyone else is out I speak with Tris. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me I won and to stop."

"When did you learn to fight like that?"

"When we were learning how to fight, Four told me to use my elbows and knees more and I was really mad at Molly. I thought you wanted to learn about Four?"

"I do. I thought he had something to do with your fighting."

"Can I go, or do you have more questions?"

"Just one. Do you notice the way he stares at you?"

She just blinks. "He stares at me?"

"Yes and I think he likes you so if he makes a move, allow him and learn what you can." I turn and leave as she starts saying something about that not being true. Of course it's true. Otherwise I wouldn-

WHAT! Am I seriously thinking I like some stupid Stiff?

"No way. Just stupid thoughts." I mutter to myself. I couldn't possibly like her. Or maybe I do?

**A/N- Is it good? Is it awful? Tell me what you think! Like I said I might change things and make Four try something with Tris sooner. Or I might not. Tell me what you think I should do. 'Till then BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Thanks to all of you who favourited/reviewed/alerted this story. It means a lot to me!**

Eric's POV

Visiting day. The day my parents would come visit me here in the Dauntless compound.

If they didn't hate me. So because they do, this is my day off.

I walk around for a little bit and I swear I saw Four shaking hands with a lady who looked like Tris' mom. But a couple of initiates get in my way before I can tell for sure.

When I'm satisfied I sneak out to the train tracks and hop on the train.

When I'm by the Erudite compound I jump off and head to the giant building where I know I'll find Jeanine.

Everyone parts for me because it's obvious I'm Dauntless. _If only everyone were like this._ I think smugly.

When I get to Jeanine's office she's waiting for me and I sit down. "You're late." Is her greeting as she finishes organizing some papers not even glancing at me.

"Nice to see you again too." I mumble.

"So, down to business." Always business. "I need to talk to you about Beatrice Prior." Never heard of her. When she sees the confusion on my face she sighs and elaborates. "She was Abnegation but transferred to Dauntless this year."

"Oh, Tris. Yeah what about her?"

"Well, her aptitude test result was Abnegation, yet she chose Dauntless." She starts, "That in its self is suspicious, but the data was also erased. I believe she may be Divergent."

For a moment I just stare, but then I grin. "Well; it's a good thing I have her wrapped around my finger then. At the moment she'll do just about anything I want."

"I want her to trust you."

I laugh at that. "Have you met me? _No_ one trusts me."

"I trust you. I trust you to get the job done."

My smile disappears. "What do you want from her?"

"Research. I need someone Divergent to study for my latest serum so that it will affect them too." I almost tell her that _I'm_ Divergent but I bite my tongue because I know Jeanine and I'm pretty sure this 'studying' would be at least a bit painful.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Get her to trust you and make _sure _I'm right and then when the time is right I want you to bring her here for me to study. Sound simple enough?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Is that all?"

"Yes." So I turn and I'm reaching for the doorknob when she says, "And you can use any means necessary to bring her here."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'any means necessary'?"

She just shrugs. "Whatever needs to be done can be done." And a cruel smile begins to play on her lips. "And wouldn't it be fantastic that she got to trust you _so_ much that when you betray her, it hurts her to much for her to bear?"

"I get it. Tell me when the time is right." And with that I leave her office.

I have a feeling that by 'any means necessary' she expects me to seduce Tris, and I wonder if she realizes how impossible that task happens to be.

I hop on the train and get off at the Dauntless compound and am lucky enough to bump into Tris.

I pull her into an empty hallway. "Anything interesting happen today?" I ask.

"Four met my mother but that was it." She says and, even though she's trying to hide it, she's still fearful of me. And she definitely doesn't trust me.

"How about you. Did anything happen to you, other than Four meeting your mom?"

"Why do you ask?" She asks wearily.

I sigh, and tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She cringes the moment I lift my hand. I sigh again and drop my hand. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Good night Tris."

I walk out of the hallway and faintly hear muffled crying coming from where I just left.

_God, am I _that _awful _I think without my usual smugness. Getting Tris to trust me is going to be even harder than I thought.

**A/N- Is it good? Is it bad? I want to know! Reviews/favourites/alerts are appreciated! Until next time, BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So thanks to all you guys who are reviewing/favourite/alerting and just reading! I decided to try writing in Tris' POV this time so give me feedback on if it's good plz!**

Tris' POV

What the hell just happened? I mean, Eric, just trying to make conversation? And he was almost _nice _to me! "What is he playing at?" I ask myself.

This day hasn't gone as well as I would have hoped it would. First I fight with Will's sister, then I learn my mom was Dauntless and now Eric is acting weird? Not a good day in my books.

I go to get dinner and sit with Christina, Will and Al and we talk for while and I think at one point we talk about pets and that leads to talking about the aptitude test which I only half pay attention to and am a part of.

The rest me is thinking about Eric. I saw him walking around the pit while everyone was meeting their parents but I didn't see him again until I bumped into him at the hallway, which wasn't a pleasant experience.

Except when he fixed my hair.

That one moment seemed actually genuine. Like he actually cared. But that's not true since anyone who ever meets Eric would realize just how evil and sadistic he is. But...

_No! _I silently scold myself. _You will _not _think of Eric as anything other than evil and sadistic because that's what he is!_

The four of us get up and head to the dormitory so that we can see our ranks. I'm nervous and yet still _really _excited. My rank couldn't be that bad after I beat Molly so I might stand a chance.

Four starts to go on about how ranks are determined but I'm too busy checking him out to hear what he has to say.

He's handsome and I like how his face is clear of piercings unlike Eric. _Wait, d__id I seriously just compare Four to_ Eric_? I need to get this guy out of my head._

Four finally puts the chalkboard with our ranks on it up so that we can see it and I can't believe it! SIXTH! Beating Molly was better for me than I had thought!

Then it's like everyone in the room started talking at one. Molly yells at Christina because she ranked higher than her. But Four tells her that if she wanted a better rank she shouldn't have let a lower ranked initiate beat her and then he leaves the room. _Lower ranking initiate_. Damn, Molly's gonna be pissed.

"You." She says staring at me. Yeah I was right. "_You _are going to pay for this." And she turns on her heal and leaves. This can't be good.

Eric's POV

"A six? Don't a think that's a bit high Four?" I ask. Just because she won her fight against Molly doesn't mean she should get a six. She also beat Myra, but she's ranked last so that doesn't matter.

"She beat Molly." That's all he has to say. Or at least all he's willing to say. At the moment.

"Yeah, but still, a six is a bit high."

"No, it's not." He says a bit sharper than he intended. That's good.

"Sooooo you're not showing _favouritism _are you?"

"Why the hell would you think that?" He asks with a sigh.

"I already told you. Six is a bit too high."

"She deserves it." He says finally turning to look at me. He seems kind of angry.

"No she doesn't. You only gave her that rank because you seem to really like her. Why? Is it because she reminds you of your old home?" Now he's seething and trying to hide it. "Or is it because she's such an easy target? It can't be because she's pretty because we both know she isn't" But when I say that I feel like I'm lying to myself, but I ignore it and keep edging Four on. "Also she's too weak to be of any use to you-"

"You shut the hell up about her Eric!" Four yells as he flings me into the wall.

I give a slight groan as all the air is knocked out of me. "Or what?" I manage to wheeze.

"Or I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable but before that, make sure that you watch everyone you care about killed first. If that's anyone you sick bastard." He says shoving me even more into the wall.

"Awwww you noticed." I say patronizingly. He keeps pushing me and I'm starting to think I might start merging with the wall. "If you _hadn't _noticed, however, I'm a Dauntless leader and if you ever tried something like that it wouldn't end well. Something I _have _noticed, though, is how you stare at Tris, and know that I _will _be watching you. Now get off me."

He just stares at me for a moment probably wondering how my geniusesness was ever able to catch him watching Tris but then he finally lets me go and turns and walks away.

I don't know why, but I feel a small pang of guilt from talking about Tris the way I did. Holy Crap! It's almost like I'm actually starting to care about her! I need to get her out of my head for good.

But I need to get her to trust me for Jeanine.

Man, this won't end well for me.

**A/N- As always, was it good? Was it awful? TELL ME! Also, should I write more in Tris' POV or not? Plz review/favourite/alert and, of course, READ this story! 'Till then, BYE-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Before I get on with my chapter I want to say a big thanks to DauntlessFire for continuing to review. It keeps me writing. Also, DawnStarLight noticed that Tris is a bit OOC but I kind of need her to be for this story to work. DawnStarLight also told me I should try writing a bit in Four's POV. Tell me what you think about that. Otherwise, review/favourite/alert and keep being such great people!**

Eric's POV

"You two are going to regret what you did." I say calmly. "And really? A butter knife?"

"What are you talking about?" Asks Peter, faking innocence.

"Yeah we didn't do anything!" Drew, however is horrible at lying.

"Then why were you two the only ones who weren't in the dorm when Edward was stabbed in the eye?" I ask stepping closer.

"Exactly, we weren't in there so how could we have done it? It could have been anybody who was pissed at Edward." Peter can lie, but he won't to me.

"Look, I'm not telling any other Dauntless leaders, it's up to them to figure out that you did it-"

"We didn't do-"

"But you can't fool me." I say ignoring his interruption, "Your punishments won't be public, but they will still be punishments. Got it?"

Peter glares and Drew swallows. "Y-y-yes s-sir!" Drew manages to stutter.

I nod and walk away but before I get too far I hear Peter saying, "You practically admitted that we did it asshole!"

Asshole is right. And the fact that Peter can lie so well and he came from Candor is slightly disturbing. Not that I'd tell anybody I think that.

Today is yet another day off and Jeanine wants me to meet her again. I really don't think I can deal with her today but what Jeanine wants, she ultimately gets.

So I jog and get onto the train but the usual, quick half-hour ride to the Erudite compound seems to go way slower.

And it's because I'm thinking of Tris.

Yesterday I told Four she wasn't beautiful and I wasn't lying. But it also wasn't entirely true. There's something about the way she carries herself. Like she knows all of her flaws but they just make her stronger.

And then there's her appearance. She's small, and ultimately childlike, but her eyes are alive and alluring in the strangest way possible.

While thinking about these things the half-hour goes by fast and I'm already almost at Jeanine's office when I realize that because of this, I won't be able to learn about Four through Tris.

Annoyed that I'm only just realizing this, I walk around the corner and bump into my favourite target.

Four's POV

I want, no _need_, to leave. But I can't. With Tris here I decided to stay because maybe I'd have a chance. But I was too reckless with my attention and Eric noticed and now I can't leave because he's going to be watching me.

I let out a humourless laugh. I was better off with my dad.

I don't know why but I was asked to meet one of my least favourite people today. I wanted to say no, but that wasn't an option so know I'm on my way to her office when I bump into the only other person I hate more than her.

"Hey, Four. What are you doing here?"

"Out of the way Eric," I growl. "I have a meeting with Jeanine. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be terrorizing initiates or something?"

He just keeps walking with me until we reach her office when he decides to answer me with a confused look on his face. "I also have a meeting with Jeanine."

I open the door and there she sits waiting for both of us I guess. "Welcome boys. Sit. We have business to discuss."

Business? What did I get myself into?

"Jeanine, I thought you wanted to talk to me about my assignment?" Eric asks puzzled, all the while glancing at me. Wait, assignment?

"Well that can wait. Four, you work in the control room. Correct?"

"Yes." I answer cautiously. "Why?"

"Well Four, that makes this much simpler."

"Why?" I repeat growing anxious.

"Eric, how is your assignment going?"

"We-"

"Jeanine, why is it simpler if I work in the control room?" I ask getting agitated.

"Eric?"

"Ugh!"

"Well, like I said, no one trusts me."

Jeanine's eyes narrow and she purses her lips. I don't think she likes his answer. "Well make her."

"Make who?" I'm getting annoyed at not being answered.

And I'm still not. "Well Jeanine-"

"What's the point of asking me to come to a meeting, if all you're going to do is ask me one question, and then ignore me?" If I keep getting ignored I'm just going to leave. There's really no point in me being here otherwise.

She sighs and looks at me finally. "It's simpler because if I needed surveillance footage, I can ask you. Eric's assignment on the other hand has nothing to do with you so don't worry about it. Eric, what were you saying?"

"Well, she's smart and she probably won't just start trusting me so it's gonna take a while."

"Fine." It's obviously _not _fine. "You two can go."

Eric and I walk back to the train tracks and get on the train in an uncomfortable silence when I ask, "Who do you need to get trust you?"

He grins, "Like Jeanine said, it doesn't matter to you."

I glare at him the rest of the way to the Dauntless compound while trying to think of a way to get him to tell me what I want to know.

Once we're back inside, we split up and act like we never even talked to each other today.

Damn, I wish I knew what the hell his 'assignment' was!

**A/N- Is it good? Or is it awful? Review/alert/favourite and READ! And thanks again to all of you who do review and give me advice! BYE-BYE! (for now...) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So chapter 6, I can't actually believe I made it this far! I was afraid no one would like it, but it looks like I was wrong! Thanks to all you guys who have been keeping me writing this story!**

**I do not own Divergent, no matter how cool that would be. **

Eric's POV

I love stage two because I get to hear all the initiates panic. Some people call that sadistic, but I think it's fascinating. Fear is one of the most interesting emotions there is. Different things set different people off and they react to it differently.

But I feel an overwhelming sense of dread this year. At least over the course of stage two I'll be able to tell if Jeannine is in fact right about Tris being Divergent. But I have to hear her panic.

Ugh, why can't I get her out of my head?

I hear Tris' name being called and I ready myself for what I know will happen.

Tris' simulation starts.

At first it's quiet but then soon I can start to hear Tris whispering.

After about a minute and a half I start to hear her yelling and screaming and wailing and I want to stop this so the screaming will stop.

Another thirty seconds.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" I want to Tris, I really do but I can't do it. If I do it'll ruin everything.

But I'm willing to risk it.

I'm about to get up when the screaming stops and I hear her yell for someone to not touch her and Four replies by telling her it's over.

I check my watch. Three minutes. It felt like a lifetime.

I hear Four tell Tris that he'll walk her back to the dorm and after a moment of hesitation she follows. I have a while before I have to meet Jeanine to tell her my findings so I decide to follow them.

At a distance where they won't notice me of course.

They don't talk about much but Tris asks why she had to do that and Four does a good job at answering.

But then they're almost at the dorm and they stop. Four leans against the wall and they're talking quietly so I don't know what they happen to be talking about.

But then she leans against the wall too and I only see six inches between them and then Tris leans forward and I'm seeing red.

I don't even know why but all of a sudden I'm so jealous. Then Tris asks Four something and he leans down so he's right at her face and I can't stand it! I turn on my heel and all but run away from them.

Of course Four was going to kiss her! I can't believe he'd try something like that in such a public place though! For all he knew I could have walked around the corner and saw them.

I didn't even realize I was running until I jumped onto the train and felt just how exhausted I was. I sit and think until I see my destination and I get up and jump off.

Once I reach the building I realize I don't know what to say to Jeanine. Three minutes isn't normal, but it doesn't mean she's divergent. It could just mean she's good at calming down.

Plus the footage didn't show anything that proves it either.

So when I open the door to Jeanine's office I'm ready to tell her that I have no clue weather Tris is divergent or not. Which is also why I wasn't ready for what I was about to see.

"Eric, do you happen to know this person?" I vaguely register that Jeanine asked me something, but I'm too busy staring at the person in front of me.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Now that my shock has worn off I'm pissed. How dare they come in now when I'm supposed to be talking to Jeanine!

"Mind your manners boy. Is that anyway to be talking to your dad?" My father asks.

"Faction before blood." I sneer. "As far as I'm concerned you're not my father. So I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"I called him here, Eric." Jeanine says bringing my attention back to her.

"Why?"

"Because he will be aiding me my research and he also edited and published the latest article about the Abnegation. Care to read it?" She answers in a tone that tells me I have to read it. So I do.

_The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributed to coincidence. The recent transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior, the children of Andrew Prior, calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings. Why else would the children of such an important man decide that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one? Molly Atwood, a fellow Dauntless transfer, suggests a disturbed and abusive upbringing might be to blame. 'I heard her talking in her sleep once,' Molly says. 'She was telling her father to stop doing something. I don't know what it was, but it gave her nightmares.' However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we have entrusted our city to a group of proselytizing tyrants who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity._

I know I have to keep a straight face but inside I'm pissed. How dare they say something like that about Tris' father! Trying for a more casual tone I ask, "Why exactly did you write this?"

"Because, the Abnegations have been in charge far too long, my son, and this proves that point."

"I already told you, I'm not your son." I mumble scanning the paper again.

"Eric, today was the first day of stage one. How is your assignment going?" Jeanine asks.

"Okay, but its inconclusive weather she is indeed Divergent. Is that all? Because I really need to get going."

"Yes, that is all. But please come to a conclusion soon."

"Of course." I say as I hurry out the door.

When I reach an empty hallway, I have to let out my anger so I punch the wall.

"That's for my dad being here." Punch. "That's for what he wrote about Tris' and her family." Punch "That's for Four kissing Tris." Punch. "And that's because I can't seem to be able to stop thinking about Tris."

I hit the wall a couple of times more just for good measure, and then I regain my composure and I walk out of the Erudite compound and make it back to Dauntless."

**A/N- I know, Tris and Four didn't really kiss but I wanted Eric to think that because based on what it said in the book, it seemed that if you walked in at the wrong time it would look like they were about to kiss. Also I'm not entirely sure why I put Eric's dad in, but I figured why not? So tell me if it was good or awful and don't forget to review/alert/favourite and read! BYE-BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Yay! Thank you KittyHuntress for adding me as one of your favourite authors! Steph is mean enough not to :p. Anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I have this many! Without further ado, chapter 7!**

**I don't own Divergent, but I own a cool laptop to write a story **_**based**_** (kinda) on it!**

Eric's POV

When I make it back to the Dauntless compound, I notice the dried blood on my hands from my wall attack, so I cut through the Pit to go clean it up.

_Haven't I had enough for one day? _I ask myself. I keep to the outside so I can watch Four, obviously drunk, talking to Tris. Today truly sucks.

I hurry on to my room and after my hands are all clean and bandaged I just lie down and try to sleep. But unfortunately, I can't help thinking ask questions about the things that happened today.

Is Tris Divergent? Does she like Four? Why did Jeanine get my father to be in the room for our meeting? What is his problem?

I have one last thought before I finally fall asleep, _why do I like Tris so much?_

Next Day

I've been dreading this all day. It's Tris' turn for the fear simulation again.

I sit and watch her in a tank and I'm in a sea of other people so I'm not noticed. Four steps forward and points to Tris' feet where there's water accumulating.

She bangs on the tank asking for us to let her out but to no avail. She continues to do this until she floats to the ceiling where she breathes in as much air as she can. And then she's submerged.

She starts thrashing around and cracks the tank. Wait, what? She keeps hitting it and finally pushes it until it completely breaks and she's out of the tank.

The simulation's over and I've found one answer to one of my many questions. Tris is Divergent.

Four yells at her and then finally pushes Tris out of the room and moves on to the next initiate.

I leave the little room I was in and catch up to Tris. I grab her wrist and pull her into the nearest (and empty, thank god) hallway.

"What?" Tris asks.

"You're Divergent, but I'm pretty sure Four's yelling covered that. You can't let anyone figure out got it?" I don't know why but I don't want Jeanine to find out about Tris.

She just nods but in a confused voice asks me, "Why do you care?"

I sigh. "I don't know. Normally, based on what I've heard from the other Dauntless leaders, if they find someone Divergent they arrange for an accident to happen." She starts to say something, probably asking why, but I cut her off. "I don't know why, all I know is that they do and I don't want that to happen to you."

She just stares at me for a moment than asks in such a quiet voice I almost don't hear her, "Are you..." her voice trails off and she stares at me intently. Waiting.

I sigh again, do I tell her? Or do I keep it secret like I have been for the past two years? "Yeah, I am. I'm just good at hiding it, which I suggest you learn how to do soon."

"What were your results?"

"What does it matter?"Why is she asking me these questions? Huh, I bet one of her aptitudes were for Erudite.

"I guess it doesn't. I just..." She covers her face with her hands like she was going to cry, which doesn't seem all that Tris-like. But she takes them away. "This doesn't make sense."

"It's a lot to take in and I'll leave you alone now. Just remember what I said."

I turn to leave but she calls me back. So I turn around and am completely caught off guard when Tris, the same Tris who only did what I asked when her friends lives were on the line, the same Tris who seems obviously afraid of me, she is the same Tris that kisses me now.

**A/N- AHHHH! I'm evil, I know. I'm told on a daily basis :p. But tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? I WANT TO KNOW! For the next chapter I'm thinking of doing some more Tris POV, so we can see what she was thinking when she kissed the 'evil, sadistic Eric' or just keep it Eric POV. 'Till then, review/favourite/alert read and enjoy! BYE-BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- So hello once again! You guys Rock! I can't believe I have so many reviews! And for all you big shots out there who have hundreds of reviews and are saying, 'What are you talking about? You have so little!' Well this is my first fanfic and it means a lot to me that people actually like my stories. I'm sorry though, I'm extra evil in this chapter. MUHAHAHA!**

**P.S. If you've read the Hunger Games, I wrote a story called 'Her Story' if you want to check it out.**

**Finally, I don't own Divergent**

Tris' POV

I don't know why I kissed him. He just seemed genuinely worried for me, like he actually cared. So that's when I decided to kiss him.

I pull away and we just look at each other for a minute.

"I thought you liked Four." Eric states obviously confused.

"Why would you think that?" Why would I like Four?

"You just love asking me questions don't you?" He asks with a smirk. But then it disappears. "First of all, I saw him kiss you yesterday after your fear simulation, and then I saw him talking to you in the Pit. So why _wouldn't _I think you like him?"

What? What is he talking about? "Four never kissed me. He was just telling me something that I don't even remember. As for in the Pit, he was drunk." I pause and a smile creeps up onto my lips. "Were you jealous?"

His eyebrows go up to his hairline. "Me? A Dauntless leader, jealous of _Four_? Please."

"I think you are, because otherwise you wouldn't have asked."

He just stares at me for a minute. Then he smiles a little. "Touché. If I admit something, though, do you agree you will?

I think about that for a second. Either, I find something out about him and he learns something about me or I say no, and we learn nothing. "Alight. But first, were you jealous?"

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck and he refuses to look at me when he answers. "Yes. I was. Now, why'd you kiss me?"

I blush furiously and stare at the ground.

"C'mon Tris. We had an agreement." Eric says in a very annoying voice.

I refuse to look up, because he did too while I say, "I don't really know. Y-you were just all nice and I don't know. I guess... I guess I just thought it was a good idea."

I'm still looking down so I can't see his face but he seems amused with my answer. "Do you _still _think it was a good idea?"

I look up to see his amused face. "I thought we agreed to _one _thing admitted each. So if I answer this, you have to answer me too." He nods but still looks amused. "Yes. I do think it was a good idea. Now, did you like it when I kissed you?" I'm startled by what I just said. Not only did I admit that I though it was a good idea, I asked him if_ he _did. What's wrong with me?

He thinks about it for a second before he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back for a second before he pulls away with an evil grin on his face. "Does that answer your question Tris?"

"Yes, yes it does Mr. Cocky. But don't you have somewhere to be?"

He lets out a small laugh. "What, already trying to get rid of me?" I'm about to protest when he cuts me off. He does that a lot. It's kind of annoying. "I do have somewhere to go, so I'll see you later Tris."

He smiles a _real _smile before he turns and walks away.

I stay in the hallway for a bit longer to collect my thoughts. I just kissed Eric. Twice.

And I liked it.

Eric's POV

I can't believe that just happened! I kissed Tris! And not only did she not pull away, she kissed me back!

I'm grinning like a maniac until I reach the train tracks and I remember what I have to do.

How the hell do I lie to Jeanine?

I think about what I'm going to tell her until I reach her office.

When I enter, it's the first time I've ever _not _seen Jeanine in her office. She practically lives here. But since she's not here, I sit and wait.

After a while, I hear yelling from behind the closed door. "What do you mean, 'the data isn't there'? I need to watch that tape!"

When the door opens, a pissed off Jeanine walks in. "What, you don't trust me to tell you what I saw?" I ask her smugly. She doesn't seem happy about it.

"What were your findings Eric?" She practicaly spits venom.

"Inconclusive." She seems about to yell so I hurry on. "I say 'inconclusive' because there was no proof she is Divergent. So because of that, she might be just good at hiding it, but I highly doubt it."

She starts to rub her temples like I'm giving her a headache. "Then why was the data erased?"

I shrug. "Four could've made a mistake. Or the machinery could've malfunctioned. "

"So you think everything is just a coincidence?" She's really getting mad now.

I sigh. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying there's no proof but you're obviously not happy about that so what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know!" She screams. "I want you to give me a damn answer!"

"Well I can't Jeanine." I say calmly. "I've told you all I can and now I'm leaving."

I turn and walk out not waiting for an answer. She must really need this research if she's freaking out like that.

Four's POV

He's going to pay. That bastard is going to pay for stealing Tris from me.

After I was done with the initiates I went over to the control room to check out some footage when I saw Eric and Tris kissing.

It's not like I could hurt her even if I wanted to, which I don't. She has no clue how I feel, but Eric does. And He. Will. Pay.

**A/N- MUHAHAHA! I'm sorry Four's POV was so short, but all I really wanted to do through him was get the point across that he knew they kissed. I'm in a particularly evil mood today. Good? Bad? Should I burn all evidence that this story existed? (I hope not) LET ME KNOW! Oh yeah and a special sorry to trobiasforever for doing the _exact_ opposite of what you were hoping for. Sorry but Tris doesn't regret what she did. 'Till next time, review/alert/favourite and BYE-BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-OMG! I CAN'T STOP SMILING! You guys are amazing! I can't believe how many amazing reviews I'm getting! You're all so nice! So as a gift to you all for your amazing reviews, this chappie's a bit longer than normal. I also used the advice ****trobiasforever gave me after chapter 6. So here goes.**

**I don't own Divergent, but I happen to be the proud owner of 25 Fantastic reviews!**

Eric's POV

It's been four days since Tris and I kissed. Four days in which I've watched her fear simulations and had to lie to Jeanine about Tris' Divergence. Four days that I've spent sneaking around with her because no one can know that we're together.

Jeanine got my dad to write two more articles about the Abnegation and I know that they've been troubling Tris. After the first one she told me how Christina got her some cake batter to try and how after the second one Uriah and Marlene taught her a card game and they played it for hours. She also told me that she wished we didn't have to sneak around all the time.

At this moment I'm, for once in my life, truly afraid of Four. He keeps sending me death glares and one time, while I was walking around, he was loading a gun and when he looked up at me I swear, he looked like he was going to shoot me. I didn't show just how much I wanted to piss in my pants when I saw that 'look' but I really did.

I'm walking the corridors right now to try and clear my head. I'm not sure why Four is so pissed, but I can't help thinking it has something to do with Tris.

Speaking of, I can see her lying down on the net she jumped onto as her second Dauntless test. The first being her jumping on and off the train.

"_First jumper-Tris!"_

I walk over to her quietly because she looks so peaceful.

"Hey." I say, just barely over a whisper.

She looks up at me. "Hey there. What are you doing here?"

I shrug. "I was just out walking trying to clear my head. You?"

She sighs and looks back up to the starless sky, as if it has the answer to my question. "I guess I am too. I mean, with everything that's happening my head's kind of a jumbled mess."

I sit down beside her on the net and lookup to the sky too. "I know the feeling. For my initiation, I was at first considered the stupid Erudite kid who thought Dauntless would be like math." I roll my eyes at the memory. "But soon they realized that I was just as much Dauntless as they were and they treated me a lot better. I didn't make many friends since I knew that there was a good chance that they would be cut, and the three I made were. That was around the time I decided that just wandering around was... calming."

I've never told anyone so much about me. Kayla and Zap (I know it's a stupid name, but it used to be Bobby, so he changed his name to Zap when he chose Dauntless) knew very little about me. The only reason Jake knew anything about me was because he was one of my best friends in Erudite. It feels good to talk to people.

Her voice snaps me out of my memories. "I hope none of my friends are cut but there isn't much I can do about it if they are."

"I can't do a whole lot since I'm not the only one who ranks them, but I'll try." I promise her.

She sits up at that and looks at me with shining eyes. "You'd do that?"

I smile at her, "Of course I would."

She kisses me then and only now do I realize how much I've missed the feeling of her lips against mine.

She pulls away first and we sit in a comfortable silence for a bit when I tell her that we should go. "You still have the last day of stage two to deal with tomorrow, and you don't want to be tired for it."

She nods and I help her out of the net and we walk back to go get sleep for the long day ahead.

*Next Day*

This is the last day of stage two, and since I have to average out the times and rank all the initiates so that they know where they stand. Kind of like a progress report.

When I'm finished I head to the dormitory and wait for the last initiate to walk in. Who, just happens to be Tris.

When she finally walks in I see her whispering to Will, I think it was. He whispers back and when her eyes lock on me as I lift the board up and hang it on the wall.

Tris is first. But unfortunately, Peter is second. Tris is the new Edward.

The initiates start to trickle out and eventually it's just Will, Al, Peter and Tris still standing in the room. Peter turns to go to his bunk but he turns and pins Tris to a wall. I wince as she collides with it remembering when Four shoved me into the wall.

"I will not be outranked by a Stiff." Peter hisses in her face. I want to go over and throw him against the wall but I have to remain impassive. "How did you do it, huh?"

He pulls her forward and shoves her against the wall again and my resolve breaks. "Peter, we don't need any more injured initiates right now, so knock it off."

When he doesn't right away, Will grabs him by the shirt and drags hi away from Tris. "Leave her alone. Only a coward bullies a little girl." He practically spits in his face.

Peter just scoffs. "A little girl? Are you blind, or just stupid? She's going to edge you out of the rankings and out of _Dauntless, _and you're going to get _nothing, _all because she knows how to manipulate people and you don't. So when you realize that she's out to ruin us all, you let me know." And he storms out of the dorm with his friends following suit.

I'm curious to see her friends reactions but I have to deal with Peter first. So I follow them out and call Peter over to talk to him privately.

"Yes, Eric?" Peter asks innocently.

"Look, I know how you work because I know what you did to Edward." He's about to argue but I just hurry on. "Look, we don't need another initiate to drop out because you don't like not being first. Got it?"

"Eric, since when do you care what happens to the initiates?" He starts. Who the hell does this shit face think he is? "If you like Tris, then you're insane, but that's a valid reason to care. But otherwise, stay out of my business!"

I look at him for a second, then in the calmest voice I can muster, tell him quietly, "Yeah, if I liked Tris I'd be insane," I lie. "But my VERY valid reason is that we don't need another initiate to quit, like I already said. Secondly, who do you think you are?" He starts to answer but I cut him off. Wow, I do that a lot. "Because all I see is an immature child, who can't stand losing and who needs to get a grip on reality if he ever wants to make it into Dauntless. Now, do you understand me?"

He nods and walks back to his friends with his face drained of all colour.

I spend the rest of the few hours of the day just wandering around. I can't seem to think straight but that's fine, since right now, there isn't much I _want_ to think about. Except for Tris.

I've been walking for a long time when I make it back to where I talked to Peter.

"Well that's fortunate. Looks like I won't have to go looking for you." Says the all too familiar voice of Jeanine.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to talk to you." She starts. "How is your assignment going?"

"Fine and before you ask, no, Tris is not Divergent."

"Alright, how about anyone else?"

"So far there haven't been any signs of it." I say. I want this conversation to be over with sooner rather than later.

"Well, you wouldn't have seen much of it yet, Combat training shows you nothing. But the simulations, however, will reveal who the Divergent rebels are, if there are any, so we'll have to examine the footage several times more to be sure."

So she doesn't trust first-hand information. Or me it seems.

"Don't forget the reason I had Max appoint you. Your first priority is always finding them. Always." Jeanine finishes.

"I won't forget." and I can't with her bugging me about it all the time.

She nods at me and walks away.

I really need some time to think.

I walk through the pit and towards the shops and such so that the few people up at this hour won't see me.

I start to ask myself questions. Does Jeanine know about Tris and me? Probably not. Does she trust me? Again, probably not. Why the hell did she come here to talk to me, when we could've had a meeting? How did she get here? WHY DOES SHE NEED THE DIVERGENT SO BADLY?

I've almost made a full circle when my thoughts are interrupted by a very high scream. OHMYGOD TRIS!

**A/N- Sorry for being mean and leaving you just like that when this is supposed to be a gift, but I couldn't resist! I know a lot of you think I'm mean for it, but it keeps you reading and leaving fantastically amazingly wonderful reviews! So as always review/alert/favourite and have a good night/day! Now BYE-BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So I know that a lot of you have reviewed and I love you all so much for it, but there are two people I need to say a special thanks to: trobiasforever and DauntlessFire! These two have reviewed after almost every chapter and I need to thank you so much! But don't get me wrong, I love ALL of you for reviewing but these two are special!**

**I don't own this wonderful book called Divergent.**

Eric's POV

I don't think, I just run.

I see someone else running towards the small group and another boy running away from them.

As I get closer I see one of the boys- Peter, I now know- is lifting Tris by her throat over the chasm.

I know I won't make it in time, but the other shape will. When he reaches them he shouts and my blood goes cold. It's Four. And now he's kicking the shit out of Drew, I think, while Peter runs away.

I contemplate going after him but Tris needs me more.

I skirt around Four and Drew and reach Tris.

She hasn't seen me yet and I hear her croak, "Four."

I lift Tris over the railing and carry her bridal style out of the Pit and to my room.

"Eric." She whispers as she presses her face into my shoulder. A moment later she blacks out.

When I reach my apartment I lay her down on the bed and inspect her for injuries.

As far as I can tell, her only real injuries are the bruises on her neck from when Peter lifted her, her cheek, which is bruised badly, and the back of her head. I hope she doesn't get a concussion. She should probably get medical attention when she wakes up.

A knock on the door pulls my attention from Tris, so I go to see who it is.

When I open it I'm greeted with a fist to my face. "SHIT!" I shout.

I leave the room and shut the door behind me to come face-to-face with a very pissed Four.

He aims another punch at my face, but I move out of the way just fast enough. "What the hell Four! What are you doing?"

He stalks up to me, and this time I'm ready for the blow. But it doesn't come. Not yet anyways. "Listen Eric, I saw you and Tris together and I can't say I'm happy about it but fine. But this time, while I was busy fighting one of the guys who did this to her, you just walk up and steal her away." I look into his eyes, which have gotten darker with anger.

Yeah, well I'm pissed now too. I'm so pissed that I punch Four in the nose. "You talk about it as if you only helped her so that you could be her knight in shining armour!" He's clutching his nose and I can see blood coming from it.

He lets go of his nose and now I've made him even madder. "Well I didn't see you doing anything until I was busy kicking the shit out of Drew." He spits.

"I was running after you! And you didn't deny that you wanted to be her 'knight' so was that the reason why you saved her?" I stare at Four for what seems like forever.

He just stares back until finally, in a scarily quite voice, he responds. "First of all, _I _did save her. No thanks to you. And secondly, I would've saved her regardless but I thought that maybe if I saved her I'd have a better chance with her. But you went in and ruined that for me anyways."

I stare at him and in a quiet voice I admit, even though I don't want to, "She recognized you. Right before she saw me, I heard her say your name. So are you happy now? You got to be her saviour. But I really do care about Tris and if I had been in your position, and she didn't like me, it wouldn't have even crossed my mind that she might like me more for saving her." All I want right now is to go see Tris. "Now if we're done here, I need to see Tris." I push past a defeated looking Four and back into my apartment.

Seeing that look on his face didn't give me the same satisfaction as it once would've. It's probably because Tris in a lot of pain right now.

I walk into my bathroom, but I keep the door open just in case Tris wakes up, and I inspect my face.

I have a cut on the corner of my mouth and my knuckles are bloody from hitting Four's nose.

I wash the blood from my hands and I hear a small noise coming from the bed. I turn around to see Tris awake. I walk over to the freezer to grab an ice pack and walk over to her.

"Your hands." She croaks.

I give a small laugh. "My hands shouldn't matter right now. Right now I'm worried about you."

I reach over and place the ice pack under head but before I can pull away, she touches the cut on my lip. "Tris, I'm alright." I assure her.

"Why were you there?" she asks and drops her hand. I wish it was still there.

"I went on a walk to calm down and heard you scream."

"Were you calming down after your talk with that woman?" Her voice is full of curiosity and accusation.

"You heard that?" I ask. She nods a little but winces so I shift the ice pack. "Yes, I was." She looks at me like she wants me to elaborate so I do. "She got Max to appoint me as a leader so that I could help find the Divergent. The first year they spent teaching me what to do if I found one, but I never did anything. Then this year, I...I didn't really pay much attention to anyone but you." As I say that a blush creeps up my neck. "I didn't tell her anything about you, so don't worry."

"I know you didn't. I heard when she asked about the Divergent." She says. I wonder how much of that she heard. "I might have been seeing things, but was Four there too?" She asks.

This is my chance. I could tell her that it was just me, or I could give Four the credit he deserves. "No. No you weren't seeing things. Four's the one who beat up Drew while Peter and the other guy got away. I just carried you here."

Now's her chance. She could choose to dump me for 'her knight in shining armour' AKA Four, or she could choose me.

I have a feeling she chooses me when she kisses me lightly.

"Do you think I could sit up?"

"Of course. I'll help you up." I hold her shoulder with one hand and the other one holds her head steady. When she's up she tries to stifle a groan.

I give her the ice pack. "You can let yourself be in pain, it's just me in here." She's crying a bit I refuse to mention it. "I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on."

"I-I thought I was." She says and a sob jolts her body forward and she starts to rock back and forth. "But Al..."

"He wanted you to be the small, quite girl from Abnegation." I say softly. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason." She just nods. "The others won't be so jealous if you show a little vulnerability. Even if it isn't real."

"You think I have to _pretend _to be vulnerable?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do." I say taking the ice pack from her and holding it to her head for her. She drops her arm and looks at me.

"Tomorrow, you're going to want to walk into breakfast and show those bastards that they had no effect on you. But you should let your bruised cheek show and keep your head down like you're defeated." I tell her. She looks sick at the idea.

"I don't think I can do that Eric."

"You have to." I state simply.

"I don't think you _get _it."Her face goes red a bit and she looks away from me. "They... touched me."

At that, I want to destroy them. First those bastards hurt Tris, and then they _touch _her? "Touched you." I repeat, since that's all I can say. My hands clenching around the ice pack.

"Not...in the way you're thinking." She clears her throat. This is probably a tough subject for her. "But... almost."

I'm silent for a long time when she finally asks me, "What?"

"Please, when you get the chance..." I tilt her chin up so that she's looking me in the eye. "Ruin them."

She lets out a shaky laugh. "You're kind of scaring me Eric."

I let myself relax a little when I say, "I don't think you realize just how many times I've heard that exact sentence. But, please, don't be afraid of me." I say that last part quieter than the rest but she still heard me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She whispers and we kiss again.

**A/N- So it is the end of yet another chapter! Sorry to all you Tobias fans who don't think he would've acted like that, but as trobiasforever has stated before twice, this is MY story! But if you have advice or recommendations on what you think I should do, feel free to tell me! Also, tell me weather you think it's good or bad as always. So review/alert/favourite and have a good day/night! **

**P.S. BYE-BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Okay, so for my last chappie, some people got confused. First of all, I used Tris and Four's lines because I thought that they were important to the book. Secondly, yes, Eric was really OOC but that was kinda my point. I wanted to show how much Eric has actually started to feel about Tris. Now, I'm planning a part for a chapter in the near future where Eric gets his 'revenge' on Peter and Drew. If you have any suggestions for it, tell me. (Sorry for babbling)**

**I don't own Divergent.**

Eric's POV

I make sure Tris stays here for the night since it'd be stupid to sleep in a dorm with her attackers. Speaking of, I am _so_ going to kill them.

But first, I have to make sure that they suffer. I doubt I could kick them out of Dauntless, since the other leaders seem to think that they are model Dauntless.

I probably would've thought they were before, but picking on smaller initiates, as Tris expertly put it, is a sign of cowardice.

I remember when I was a kid and I dreamed of joining Dauntless, I read the Dauntless manifesto. I can honestly say that it's nothing like how Dauntless really is.

_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery._

That's my favourite part. Since when do we end up caring about that? Since when is jumping of buildings considered an 'ordinary act of bravery'?

I like Dauntless as it is, but it could be better I guess.

After a while I hear Tris start to snore lightly so I get up from my place on the floor to go check on my piercings. Ever since Four hit me one of my eyebrow piercings has been hurting. At first I thought it would just go away, but it hasn't.

When I check the mirror, I find out why. The piercing closest to my temple on my left eyebrow has been twisted and it looks like it was pushed in harder than it should've been.

I start to take it out and wince at the pain. This is going to hurt a lot.

When it's finally out, I have to bite my fist to keep quiet, and I'm bleeding steadily.

I grab a band-aid and stick it on hoping that that'll do for now and I head back to the floor to sleep.

When I wake up, the first thing I register is Tris' light snoring. Funny how that's the first thing I notice. The second thing, however, is the stinging on my left eyebrow.

I go to the bathroom to take the band-aid off, and I see that I'll have a scar where my piercing used to be. Luckily it won't be too noticed but I don't think I'm going to be putting another piercing there anytime soon.

I sit back down by my bed and after a couple minutes Tris wakes up.

"G'morning." She says through a yawn.

"Morning." I reply. "Are you ready for today?"

She sighs. "I guess so. I still don't like the idea of acting weak but I'll do it." She starts stretching her arms but winces at the movement.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. "How's your head doing?"

"Fine." She says a bit too quickly and I can see in my eyes it's a lie.

"If you want to go to see a doctor-" I start but get cut-off. Yeah, that really _is _annoying.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She insists.

"Alright, if you say so." I respond. "How about your side?"

"It only hurts if I breathe." She says.

"Well, if I could fix that I would. Ready to go?"

She sighs again. "Yeah, let's go." She says even though she doesn't sound like she wants to.

We make our way over to the dining hall but before we enter, Tris gives me a quick kiss and whispers to me, "Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime." I reply, because I would. "I'll go in first so no one suspects anything. Remember though, head down and cheek visible. You'll do fine." I say and give her a small kiss on her bruised cheek before I walk into the dining hall.

The first person I see is Peter and I watch him from my peripheral vision.

He looks so smug I think about what I'll do to him if I get my hands on him. Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

I sit down at my table just before Tris walks in the room.

She's doing exactly what I told her to and when she sees Peter she quickly looks away from him like she's afraid of him.

She sits down with her friends and they're instantly talking to her and it's obvious how worried they are about her.

Then Drew walks in. I admit Four's work is impressive. Drew's face is swollen and purple, he has a split lip and he has a cut by his eyebrow. And judging by his limp and how his hands are by his stomach, Four probably did some damage to his stomach while kicking the shit out of him.

After a couple minutes Four stands up and he announces that the transfer initiates are to follow him, and they all get up and walk out of the room after him.

Oh right, it's almost time to start stage three. Four's probably going to show them the simulation room, and tell them what stage three is about. I can't wait for initiation to be over.

**A/N- Good? Bad? TELL ME! Review, alert, favourite do ANYTHING! I want to hear what you guys think. Give me suggestions, comments, advice anything really. As long as you're not saying things like, 'I hate this story and I hope you delete it because it's ruining fanfiction for me.' Because that would make me really sad. :( But, until next time my lovely, lovely readers, have a good day or night depending when you read this and BYE-BYE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey, people who read this story! Sorry this chappie is long but I wanted to put the **_**whole **_**conversation in. What for, you'll just have to read to find out!**

**I don't own Divergent!**

Eric's POV

I'm called to the chasm for a reason I'm not sure of. When we get there, there's already a large group crowding around the railing while two men are pulling something, or some_one_, out of the chasm.

"Suicide." Max tells me. "Some kid jumped off the edge. Not sure _what _made his life so awful, but here h is."

Normally when someone's found in the chasm, it's because they're Divergent, but having Max tell me it was suicide disproves that theory. Suicide isn't all that uncommon in Dauntless, but those who choose suicide usually choose something more... flashy than jumping off the chasm.

I'm just watching when I notice Tris and Christina manoeuvring through the crowd. When they reach the front, it isn't long until they finally get the body over the railing.

Christina is clinging to Tris and sobbing on her shoulder while Tris is just standing there in shock. I want more than ever to walk up to her and comfort her, but I know I can't, so I don't.

Al. He's the body. I can't say I ever thought about the kid, other than when I was taunting him, but I feel for Tris.

"One of the initiates." Someone says snapping me out of my thoughts. "What happened?"

"Same thing that happens every year." Someone else responds. "He pitched himself over the ledge."

"Don't be so morbid. Could've been an accident." Really? They're arguing about whether it was suicide or accident _now_?

"They found him in the middle of the chasm. You think he tripped over his shoelace and...Whoopsies, just _stumbled _fifteen feet forward?"

I shake my head at them, and then see Tris sink to the ground taking Christina with her. She starts to rock back and forth and I'm seriously thinking of just going over there and not caring whether I get in trouble for it.

Someone brings out a bag to put Al's body in. He's too big. He won't fit.

Tris realizes this too, since she lets out a slightly hysterical laugh that turns into a groan. She pulls away from Christina and she runs. I don't know where to, but I know why. She just can't deal with it.

I'm about to sneak away to chase after her, but Max clamps down on me and takes me away to talk about what happens next.

*Later*

When it's time, I head down to the Pit floor to do the stupid speech I have to make about Al.

I'm almost there when I see Molly say something to Tris that makes her punch Molly in the jaw. It would've been a good fight, and distraction, if Will hadn't dragged Molly away and told them to stop.

I climb on top of a box so that I can address the gathering Dauntless and initiates. I see Tris look at me and cross her arms.

"Quite down, everyone!" I shout. Someone hits a gong and most of the noise disappears. There is still some though. "Thank you. As you know, we're here because Albert, an initiate, jumped into the chasm last night."

All the murmuring disappears now, and all you can hear is the rushing water.

"We do not know why," I continue. "And it would be easy to mourn the loss of him tonight. But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless. And the truth of it is..." I force a smile onto my face that I hope looks believable. I hate this part of the speech, but I have no choice of whether I say this or not. "The truth is Albert is now exploring an unknown, uncertain place. He leaped into vicious waters to get there. Who among us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our _bravest_!"

A cry rises from the crowd. I cannot believe what was just implied. He was brave for wanting nothing to do with life anymore? I shake mentally shake my head so that I can finish this and leave.

"We will celebrate him now, and remember him always!" I yell. Someone gives me a bottle and I lift it up as I finish. "To Albert the Courageous!"

"To Albert!" The rest of the crowd cheers. They then start chanting his name and I see Tris turn and walk away. I try to follow her but am carried with the flow of Dauntless so that I can't even see her anymore. I hope she's okay.

Four's POV

I couldn't stand there and listen to the stupid speech so I left. I've been walking around for a while just thinking.

I started out thinking about Al, and his suicide, but somehow my thoughts, like always it seems, moved onto Tris and Eric.

Why does Eric get her? He doesn't deserve her. I was willing to stay here and face my shitty life just to be with her. All Eric had to do was kiss her and now all of a sudden they're together.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't see her walk by.

"Tris." is all I say. I want to see where this conversation goes.

She seems surprised by me. She turns around and asks me, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be paying your respects?"

She says it like the words taste horrible.

"Shouldn't you?" I ask her.

"Can't pay respect when you don't have any." Harsh. She shakes her head. "I didn't mean that."

"Ah." I don't believe that.

"This is ridiculous." She says colour rushing to her cheeks. "He throws himself off a ledge and Eric's calling it brave? Eric, who tried to have you throw knives at Al's head? He wasn't brave! He was depressed and a coward and he almost killed me! Is that the kind of thing we respect here?"

This is my chance. I could tell her that the speech is pre-made and that it wasn't Eric saying it, or I could have my chance with Tris. "What do you want them to do?" I say. "Condemn him? He's already dead. He can't hear it and it's too late."

"It's not _about _Al!" She snaps. "It's about everyone watching! Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the chasm as a viable option. I mean, why not do it if everyone calls you a hero afterward? Why not do it if everyone will remember your name? It's... I can't..."

She shakes her head. Her face is flushed and it's obvious she's having a hard time controlling herself.

"This would _never _have happened in Abnegation!" She practically shouts. "None of it! Never. This place warped him and ruined him, and I don't care if saying that makes me a Stiff, I don't care, I don't _care_!"

This isn't good. If anyone were to hear that, she would probably end up dead. I look just above the water fountain where I can't remember if there's a camera or not.

"Careful Tris." Is all I say, still staring above the water fountain.

"That's all you can say?" She demands. "That I should be _careful_? That's _it_?"

"You're as bad as Candor, you know that?" I say grabbing and pulling her away from the fountain. Better safe than sorry.

I put my face close to hers when I tell her, "I'm not going to say this again, so listen closely." I put my hands on her shoulders and squeeze. "They are watching you. _You _in particular."

"Let go of me." She tells me in a weak voice.

My fingers spring off of her shoulders and I straighten up. I know I'm scaring her, but at the moment it's the only way to get through to her.

"Are they watching you too?" She asks me in such a quiet voice that if we weren't so close, I wouldn't hear.

I choose to ignore her question. "I keep trying to help you but you refuse to be helped." I say.

"Oh, right. Your _help_." She says exaggerating the word 'help'. "Stabbing my ear and taunting me and yelling at me more than you yell at anyone else, it sure is helpful."

I'm actually taken aback by this. "Taunting you? You mean when I threw the knives? I wasn't taunting you." I snap. This is an annoying conversation. "I was reminding you that if you failed someone else would have to take your place."

She cups the back of her neck and asks me, "Why?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Because you're from Abnegation and it's when you're acting selflessly that you are at your bravest."

A flicker of understanding passes through her eyes. "If I were you, I would do a better job at pretending that selfless impulse is going away because if the wrong people discover it... well, it won't be good for you."

Now she's confused again. "Why? Why do they care about my intentions?"

"Intentions are the _only _thing they care about. They try to make you think they care about what you do, but they don't. They don't want you to act a certain way. They want you to _think_ a certain way. So you're easy to understand. So you won't pose a threat to them." As I say this I place my hand by the side of her head and I lean in.

"I don't understand why they care what I think, as long as I'm acting how they want me to." She says.

"You're acting how they want to now, but what happens when the Abnegation-wired part of your brain tells you to do something else, something they don't want?"

She doesn't have an answer and that works out just fine for me.

"I might not need you to help me. Ever think about that?" She says. "I'm not weak, you know. I can do this on my own."

I shake my head. "You think my first instinct is to protect you. Because you're small, or a girl, or a Stiff. But you're wrong." I wrap my finger around her chin as I tell her, "My _first _instinct is to push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press." I squeezed my fingers at 'break' and after that she seemed to stop breathing. But then I add, "But I resist."

"Why..." She swallows. "Why is that your first instinct?"

"Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. It's fascinating." I let her go but I don't move away, my hand grazing her jaw and neck. "Sometimes I just... want to see it again. Want to see you awake." I tell her truthfully.

All of a sudden, her hands are on my waist and she's pulling herself to me and wrapping her arms around me. It feels amazing to be this close to Tris. Her fingers start to skim the muscles in my back.

After a second I touch the small of her back pushing her closer with one hand while the other hand smoothes out her hair.

"Should I be crying? Is there something wrong with me?" She asks, her voice muffled by my shirt.

I know she doesn't expect me to comfort her so I don't. "You think I know anything about tears?"

"Thank you. For... for saving me at the chasm." She says.

All I can do is nod. I didn't think she knew.

"If I had forgiven him, do you think he would be alive now?" She asks.

"I don't know." I answer, again, honestly. I press my hand to her cheek and she turns her head into it with her eyes closed. Huh, maybe Eric's speech is enough to get Tris over to my side.

"I feel like it's my fault."

"It isn't your fault." I tell her touching our foreheads together.

"But I should have. I should have forgiven him."

"Maybe." I tell her. "Maybe there's more we could've done. But we just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time."

She frowns and pulls away. Shit! That was a lesson that was taught in Abnegation. I shouldn't have let that slip out.

"What faction did you come from Four?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter."I say trying to skirt around the subject of where I came from. "This is where I am now. Something you would do well to remember yourself."

I look at her for a second and then touch my lips to her forehead because I can't just kiss her right now. So we just stand like this for a long time.

Tris' POV

This doesn't feel right. But I can't bring myself to pull away. I think Eric was right in that Four likes me a lot more than he should.

Eric.

He's what's wrong.

Four isn't Eric.

**A/N- O.o Four, picking up Tris on the rebound! I know Tris' POV is short, but I almost didn't do it at all. Sorry that this was a really long chapter, but I really wanted to do the conversation :( Anyways, please remember to review, alert and favourite! I have an idea for the next chapter, and it might be even longer than this one :O Have a nice night/day! BYE-BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hey! FourxTris or EricxTris? What will happen? O.o Later in this chapter it gets kinda mature, just to warn y'all. Also, don't get mad at me for writing this, but for Eric. It's a good idea and the credit for it goes to ****wiwo40514! **

**P.S. This chappie will be pretty long. 2,793 word to be exact!**

**I don't own Divergent, but even if I did, I wouldn't change a thing.**

Eric's POV

It's been two years since the last time I did this, but based on current events, I want to do it again. I'm hoping Tris will do this with me, but she seems to be avoiding me. I'll make sure she can, if she comes.

I scale the path so that I can get to the room for the fear landscape.

When I get there I feel a presence behind me so I turn around to see Tris standing at the doorway.

Before I have a chance to say anything, though, she starts talking. "How could you? How could you call him brave for killing himself?" She's obviously talking about Al and my speech. "So the Dauntless consider suicide _brave_?" She almost yelling now, and she doesn't sound like she's about to stop. "He wasn't brave! He was depressed! And-"

"Tris!" I cut her off before she can wake up the entire compound. "Can you let me explain? I agree, it's stupid and the only reason the Dauntless cheer is because they're drunk."

"If you think it's stupid, then why'd you say it?" She asks me. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Tris," I start in a much softer voice. "The speech is the same one they say every time something like that happens. It's premade." I explain.

"Oh." And I can see that she didn't think about it that way. She walks up to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry I doubted you." She says against my chest.

I smooth down her hair with my hand and whisper, "Its fine. Don't worry. But hey, since you're here, want to go through with me?"

She pulls back enough to see my face. "Into your fear landscape?" I nod. "I can do that?"

"The serum connects you to the program," I tell her. "but the program chooses whose landscape it goes through, which, at the moment, happens to be mine."

"You'd let me see that?"she asks me uncertainly.

"Why do you think I have two syringes of the serum? I wanted you to come so that I could show you." I say not quite looking at her.

I lift the syringe and she tilts her neck so that I can inject her with the serum better. When I'm done with her, she takes the second syringe and looks at me, silently asking where to inject me. I tap the spot on my neck and tilt my neck.

She injects the serum into me and I stand up and take her hand and together we walk into the land of my fears.

"How many fears do you have?" She asks me.

"Last time I came here two years ago, it was eleven. I'm hoping that, that changed." I tell her.

All of a sudden, we're thrown into my first fear.

We're sitting in the dining hall with all the other initiates of my year, and we're all waiting to see who made it into Dauntless.

"I don't understand." Tris tells me.

I take a deep breath because I know what is coming next. "Just watch Max. This is my initiation class." As I say this, Max walks up to the front with a board with the list of new Dauntless on it.

The list goes up and Tris lets out a small gasp. My name isn't on the list.

My throat burns and my heart races. No matter what, I can't get past this fear. I could _still _be kicked from Dauntless.

But then Tris is beside me telling me something. "Eric it's just a simulation. Please Eric." I look at her and nod faintly. I stand and pull her with me, and together we walk out of the dining hall.

Soon after we leave the dining hall, Tris and I end up standing in front of Max with Four standing beside of me.

"What's this fear?" Tris asks me.

"Eric, Four will now take your place as a Dauntless leader." Max answers for me. "Hand over your badge."

I close my eyes and try to take deep breaths since I've never been able to face this fear. I can't stand the idea of Four taking my place as leader.

"You're afraid of losing your power?" Tris asks me.

I open my eyes and look at her, willing her to understand and not think of me as a power freak. "Tris, if I'm not a Dauntless leader, who am I? If I weren't one, no one would listen to me, and I can't even think of what would happen. No one likes me now, but they have to listen to me. If I weren't a leader, it would be like I didn't exist. Does that make sense?"

She nods at me. "It does. Now take deep breaths so that we can move on."

With Tris beside me, I calm down enough to move on to the next fear.

And then we're dropped into the middle of a giant lake with no sight of land whatsoever for miles.

I can feel myself panicking. My breaths are sporadic and shallow. My heart is racing and I feel like any second I'm just going to collapse and drown.

"Eric! Eric, come on! There isn't anything here so what's wrong?" Tris asks me and she seems scared.

"The water." I manage to croak out.

She seems to understand so she tells me in a soothing voice. "Okay. You're afraid of the water. We need to face this fear Eric. So on the count of three; we're going to go under. Got it? One-"

"No!" A strangled cry comes from my mouth. We can't do that. We can't go under.

Tris just takes my hand and continues counting. "Two."

"Tris, please no!"

"You'll thank me later Eric. Three!" And on three she drags me under the water with her.

I thrash around but she keeps dragging me lower and lower, until, finally, we end up on a beach.

I curl up into a ball and rock back and forth while Tris just pats my back.

When I finally stop panicking, I turn to her and kiss her.

We stay like that for a bit when I feel the first one crawling up my arm.

I pull away from Tris and swat the spider away. Yeah, I'm afraid of spiders. Get over it!

The spiders just keep coming and I remember what I did to face this fear.

I lie down pulling Tris with me and close my mouth and eyes letting the spiders crawl on top of me until it feels like that's all there is. Me and the spiders.

Then Tris and I are transported to a hallway. At first I don't understand, but then I realize that we're in the Erudite compound.

Then, out of nowhere, Jeanine's voice rings through the hallway. "Eric, you have never been good enough and you never will. The only reason you made it into Dauntless at all is because Max thought that you'd be good for finding the Divergent, but it seems you can't even do _that _right."

I fall to my knees. These are words I have never wanted to hear. That I'm not good enough, because I'm afraid that they are true. I'm afraid of the truth.

I cover my ears to try to block out her voice, but it doesn't work. "You are a pathetic child, and you will never accomplish anything."

Then my hands are ripped from my ears and Tris is staring intently at my face. "Eric, what she's saying isn't true. You are truly Dauntless and you found out that _I'm _Divergent, and you helped me with it. Please Eric."

When she says my name, Jeanine's voice disappears and instead, I hear a low growl.

I take a deep breath and turn around to see a giant dog, easily taller than me if it stood on its hind legs.

We just stare at each other for a minute before it disappears. I guess the dog isn't as scary as it used to be.

I look around to see what fear this might be and I groan.

Amity.

"Hello, I'm Grace!" Says a way to cheerful Amity girl. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." I growl at her and she takes a step back.

"That wasn't very nice." She says.

Tris just laughs.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask her.

"Well... you're afraid of the Amity?" She says giggling a little.

I smile a little. "You think that's funny?"

"They're the Amity! What's so scary about them?"

I look at 'Grace' for a second then back at Tris. "They're more creepy than scary." She raises an eyebrow at me. "I mean, who's all happy, smiley all the time? It's not natural!" I exclaim.

"The Amity are all happy, smiley."

"Exactly!"

We both laugh and Grace disappears.

Suddenly, I'm tied to a chair and I hear the click of a gun being loaded. I turn my head and feel the cold metal of the barrel of a gun on my forehead and I see Four on the other end of it.

I hear Tris gasp and I swallow hard.

"You have 5 seconds to say goodbye to whoever you care about, if that's anyone, you sick bastard." Four sneers at me.

It takes all my willpower to look him in the eye, making the barrel of the gun fall to between my eyes, as I tell him defiantly. "No."

"Five." Four starts counting down.

I just stare at him.

"Four."

It takes everything I have not to look away.

"Three. So I'm right. You really don't care about anyone else. Two."

"Wrong. I care about Tris, but I won't need to say goodbye to her for a long time." I tell Four.

"One." He says through clenched teeth as he pulls the trigger and-

_BANG!_

The gun goes off, but I'm fine. In fact, I'm now off the chair and being hugged tightly by Tris.

I hug her back and stroke her hair.

"I thought you would be dead." She tells me.

"Shh...I'm fine. We need to keep going though. Three more fears to go."

We look at our surroundings and I see that we are in an open field with nothing surrounding it. The sky is dark with clouds and I recognize this fear. Lightning.

I close my eyes and I start to panic. I imagine a house with an underground cellar ten feet away, and when I open my eyes, there it is.

"Come on." I tell Tris as I pull her to the house and into the cellar.

Once we're in and can no longer see or hear the storm, we walk through a door that leads to my old room from when I was in Erudite.

"No." I faintly register that I said that when I see my mother and father in the middle of the room arguing.

"David, it doesn't matter what he chooses!" My mother yells. "He won't even need to for another five years!"

"Martha! He has to choose Erudite! He's our son!" My dad shouts. He's really pissed and I know what happens next, since when this really happened I was hiding in the closet.

"Eric?" Tris questions as I run towards my dad trying to stop the inevitable.

"He will be our son no matter what! David, listen to you!" My mother has started to cry and I faintly register that I might start too. "You're talking like if he doesn't choose Erudite the world is going to end!"

And then it happens. My dad throws the hardest punch of his entire life hitting my mother right in the temple. He hits her so hard; you can hear the crunch as her skull cracks.

It's deafening.

She collapses on the ground and in a moment, the rapid rising and falling of her chest stops completely.

I kneel by my mother's lifeless body and I close my eyes trying to calm down. I vaguely feel Tris kneel beside me trying to comfort me.

I turn to her and hug her tightly, trying to forget the scene I just witnessed for the fourth time. Once when it really happened, again when I went through the final part of stage three, once more when I wanted to see if I had gotten over any of my fears, and again now.

I pull away from Tris and look at her. "Thank you." I whisper.

She just shakes her head and we move onto my last fear.

It's about three years after my mother's death, and my dad just shove me into the closet again. I'm not claustrophobic, I'm just afraid of what my dad's about to do.

All of a sudden, my dad has a random woman on his bed and he's holding her down. "Let me go! HELP!" She's screaming but my dad just hits her to get her to shut up. She doesn't. Instead she screams louder. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

This time my dad shoves his tongue down her throat effectively shutting her up this time.

Tris gasps and covers her ears and squeezes her eyes shut.

I take a deep breath before I walk out of the closet and, with all my power, shove my dad off the woman.

Then the simulation's over.

I take a calming breath and open my eyes to see Four and Tris making out in the corner.

"Tris!" I shout.

She pulls away from Four and looks at me with an amused look on her face. "Eric, did you really think I'd choose _you _over Four? That's funny. I mean,_ look_ at him! He's amazing compared to you." She says 'you' like she has to spit to get it out of her mouth.

"Eric, you really are pathetic." Four tells me and then resumes kissing Tris, this time down her jaw line and neck.

I want to run over to them and beat the ever living shit out of Four, but I can't seem to find the energy. All I can seem to do is fall to my knees and shake my head. "Tris." I realize that I'm crying, but I don't care. The only girl I've ever really cared about is making out with the guy I hate more than anyone.

I close my eyes and all of a sudden I hear her. "Eric! Ohmygod! Eric, I thought you only had eleven fears!"

"I do." I growl. "Get away from me." I don't want Tris to be near me anymore. But then I see that Four is nowhere to be found. _He probably left after he saw me cry. _I think bitterly.

"Eric, please! That was part of the simulation! I'd never do... _that _with Four!" Tris tells me. She's obviously panicking.

She runs to me and hugs me and then pulls my head down to kiss me. I kiss her back and a couple more tears fall.

She pulls away first. "I am so sorry! But I'd never do that to you, I promise."

I nod. "I believe you. But I guess I have a new fear then." I say with a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, but it's one you don't need to worry about." She assures me.

Together we walk out of the simulation room and back to the Pit.

I don't want to tell her, but I'm scared that my last and newest fear will come true. I guess I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

**A/N- The answer is more EricxTris! :D GO TRIC! That's my couple name for them. I want to see if it catches on! So was it good or was it bad? I know that the Amity fear was pretty random, but I didn't want the chapter to be _too_ dramatic so I had to add something funny in it. Plus, I find the Amity creepy sooo... But anyways! I found a job for Eric's dad! Does he seem like a father that could make his son grow-up evil and sadistic? I hope so, so it makes sense! Anyways I'll stop babbling, just remember to review! Oh and one more thing before I go though, thanks ****wiwo40514 for the idea of doing Eric's fear landscape and thanks to my friend Steph for helping me come up with Eric fears! BYE-BYE NOW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hello, my wonderful readers! All I want to say right now is that because in the book, this is where Tobias/Four tells Tris how he feels, and because Eric and Tris are already together, get ready for more Eric history and fluff! Also, at the bottom I have an important author note that will decide the fate of this story.**

**So finally, I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. **

Eric's POV

Tris and I walk through the Pit hand-in-hand towards my apartment. Tris seems fine, but I can't stop thinking about my last fear. I know that Four likes Tris, so there is a chance that he'll try to take her from me. Also, simulation Tris was right. I'm nothing compared to Four, really. He could take my spot as Dauntless leader and that would be the end of me.

Distracted by my inner thoughts, I don't notice how far we got until we're standing in front of my door and I'm grabbing my keys.

Once we're in, Tris heads to my bed and scoots all the way to the headboard. I follow her and sit beside her.

"So..." She starts hesitantly. "What was your life like back in Erudite?"

"Which part of my life?" I ask. I have a feeling I know which part she wants to talk about, but I want to know for sure before I start spilling out my whole past.

She looks at me hesitantly. "You can ask me about whatever part of it you want to know about, you just have to tell me." I tell her.

"Your home life." She says just above a whisper.

I take a breath before I begin. "My life was like every other Erudite boys life until I turned eight. That was about the time when my dad got all stressed. He started taking it out on my mother and me, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been." If this weren't Tris, I'd be freaking out trying to figure out how someone got me to tell them my deepest darkest secrets. But this is Tris. "My dad could hit hard, but the worst my mother and I ever got was a broken arm or leg. That is, before 'The Big Fight'. My parents were arguing about my choosing ceremony and I was hiding in the closet. My dad got so mad he hit my mom just like every other time, except this time it was just too hard."

"I'm so sorry." Tris tells me trying to comfort me. "If you want to stop you don't have to tell me anything else." And judging by the look in her eyes, she means it.

I shake my head though. "It feels good to talk about it, and anyways, I want you to know about me." She nods so I continue. "After my mom's death, my dad started hitting harder, but after a year or so, he eventually needed a new outlet for releasing his stress. That was about the time that he started raping women. I always knew that I would end up in Dauntless, but my dad just gave me another reason to want to leave." I sigh, running my hand through my hair. I look at her when I remember something else about him. "He also wrote the articles about your dad and Abnegation."

She lets out a humourless laugh. "Then I know why you hate him so much."

"Yeah. So what about you?" I ask trying to switch to a better subject.

"Well, if you hadn't remembered, I'm a Stiff, so nothing special about my childhood." She says.

I give a small laugh and wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Well, I can see where you're coming from on that front, but you _were_ a Stiff. Now, you're a Dauntless initiate. Remember that. You're just as much Dauntless as the Dauntless born right now." I remind her.

She leans her head on my shoulder and we're quiet for awhile, just enjoying the others company until she breaks the silence. "Right now I am. What happens if I don't actually pass initiation?" She asks looking me in the eyes. She looks like she's on the verge of tears. "What happens if I'm not good enough? What if I become factionless? What if-" I cut her off with a kiss.

When I pull away, I hold onto her chin to make sure she keeps looking at me. "Tris, you are definitely Dauntless no matter what so I doubt that you won't make the cut. And if you don't, then I'll leave with you." I let go of her chin but I keep eye contact. "I love you Tris."

For a second she just looks at me, shocked, but then she leans over and kisses me until we're both breathing heavily. "I love you too, Eric." She whispers.

We kiss for a long time before she has to leave so no one wonders where she was all night.

After she leaves I lie in bed thinking about her and about us. I love Tris Prior. Tris Prior loves me. I can honestly say that I'm happier than I have ever been.

**A/N- Eric said the three words! And Tris said them back! Dun, Dun Duuunnn! Other than that, I have a very important question that I need answered before I update more. So far I have been following the book, but should I continue it into the end of Divergent and maybe insurgent? Or should I change the ending so that the whole Abnegation thing never happened? This is really important so remember to review and tell me what you think! Till then, BYE-BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- You guys are amazing! 50 reviews! I can't believe how many people like this story! I've decided that after initiation I'm going to make it like the war never happened. So I guess this'll be a looong story. But that's okay! Keep up with the reviews and I'll try to update more often!**

**P.S. A lot of fanfics are being deleted for stupid reasons. I say stupid, because I had another story that got deleted for having swearing in it. There's a petition to stop this, which you should sign at: **

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Me no own Divergent!**

Eric's POV

There wasn't any point in me following Four and Lauren up to the fear landscape room, so I end up talking with Max.

"And you haven't seen any evidence of any Divergent initiates?" He asks for what feels like the thousandth time. In all actuality, it's probably closer to the tenth.

"No, Max. And the answer won't change in the next ten minutes either." I answer rather annoyed.

He sighs. "I find it hard to believe that there aren't any Divergent initiates though. Every year there has been at least one." He tells me. "Except for your year, Eric." He states suspiciously.

I just shrug. "Maybe there were and you didn't catch them. Like Four could be one."

"Maybe. Maybe." is all he says.

There's a knock at the door and Lauren steps in looking annoyed but also a bit scared.

"How did it go?" Max asks.

"Well, it went alright until the last initiate. They were having problems with the simulation, so Four got all pissed at them and stopped the simulation while humiliating the initiate enough for her to slap him." Lauren tells us nervously.

I raise an eyebrow. "Which initiate was it?" I ask. I have a feeling I know who it is; I just don't want to be right.

"Tris." She states. Shit! Now I'm going to have to deal with her with Max looking over my shoulder.

"Do you know where she went?" I ask her.

"I think she went to the train, but I'm not entirely sure."

I sigh and stand. "Thank you Lauren. I'll go deal with her. You go back to your initiates."

She nods and heads out the door. "I'll be outside the door if you need me, when you talk to her." Max says and leaves too.

I leave my office and head to the train tracks to wait for Tris.

When an Erudite car stops and Tris gets out, I grab her by the arm and pull her back towards my office.

When we make it there, I see Max waiting out of sight of everyone unless you know where to look.

I stand between Tris and the door and I start to crack my knuckles. It's a nervous habit. Tris shivers.

I lace my fingers together before I start the conversation. "Welcome back Tris."

"Eric." is all she says. She looks scared of what might happen to her. It only makes it worse that Max is standing outside the door.

I walk towards her slowly. "What _exactly_," I start saying 'exactly' louder than what. "were you thinking?"

"I... I don't know." She says and she sounds so sad and afraid.

But I can't have anyone, especially Max, find out how I feel about Tris.

"I am tempted to call you a traitor, Tris." I hate saying this. "Have you never heard the phrase 'faction before blood'?" She looks so terrified at what I'm saying, but I can't give in. "Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here? Do you perhaps regret your choice?" I raise both my eyebrows, because I genuinely want to know the answer to that question. "I would like to hear an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless, yourself and _me_..." I say pointing at me. Wait; did I really just say that? It must have just slipped out. "... by venturing into another factions headquarters."

"I..." She takes a deep breath. She can't come up with a good excuse. I guess I'll have to keep being cruel then.

My hands turn to fists as I say, "If you cannot explain, I may be forced to reconsider your rank. Or, because you seem to be so attached to your previous faction..." I have to threaten to break my promise. "perhaps I will reconsider your friends' ranks. Perhaps the little Abnegation girl inside of you would take that more seriously."

I see many emotions pass through her face. It starts with pain, then anger, followed up with doubt and finally fear.

She tries again. "I..."

But she can't do it.

And then Four walks in.

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Leave the room." I tell him. With him in the room, I'm quickly losing my composure.

"No." He states. "She's just a foolish girl." Yeah, one that we're fighting about. "There's no need to drag her here and interrogate her."

"Just a foolish girl." I snort. "If she was just a foolish girl, she wouldn't be ranked first, now would she?"

Four pinches the bridge of his nose and after a moment Tris speaks up. "I...I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do." She shoves her hands in her pockets and looks at the ground. She looks back up at me with tears in her eyes and she's sniffling. _'__show a little vulnerability' _I remember myself telling her. "I tried to... and..." she shakes her head.

"You tried to what?" I ask her.

"Kiss me." Four says. This is a lie. It has to be. But if it isn't... "And I rejected her, and she went running off like a five-year-old. There's nothing to blame her for but stupidity."

I look from Tris to Four a couple of times then laugh. It's a little too loud and it sounds too forced. "Isn't he a little old for you, Tris?" I ask fake smiling.

She wipes her cheek like she had a tear there. "Can I go now?"

"Fine," I say. "but you are not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" I then turn to Four. "And _you_... had better make sure none of the transfers leave this compound again. And that none of the others try to kiss you." I only added that last part for Max. I know that he would expect me to say something along those lines.

Four rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Tris then leaves the room, and I see Max leave too, and so it's just me and Four left.

**A/N- Dun Dun Duuuuunn! More Eric/Four drama! You'll get a nice fight (probably not physical, but maybe) in the next chapter, so get ready! As always, review, alert, etc. And I'll write the chapters faster! So hit that big blue button and BYE-BYE!**

**Oh, and remember to sign the petition!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I told you guys that the more reviews I got, the faster I'd update. That's why it took me so long. I needed inspiration, which I didn't get :(. You may think that it wasn't **_**that **_**long, but I got out of school a while ago, and I could've had this up yesterday, or ven the day before. But thank you to I Will Be Dauntless, and Future Fantasy Writer for reviewing.**

**Oh, and Future Fantasy Writer? All will be explained in this chapter**

**So, yeah. I don't actually own Divergent.**

Eric's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Four. I'm really pissed right now. "She was fine. It wasn't like I was going to hurt her."

"You may not have, but Max would have, and he was outside the door." My face must give some of my confusion away because Four smirks. "I work in the control rooms. I know where most of his hiding spots are. Even the one outside your office."

"That still doesn't explain why you came in here to help her. By the way, you were lying when you said she tried to kiss you. Because if you weren't, I will beat the shit out of you right now." I feel like I might even if she didn't.

His smirk just grows. "Shouldn't you be mad at _Tris_ if that happened?"

I glare at him. "No. Because we both know that you wouldn't reject her. Now. Why. Did. You. Come. In?" I ask slowly to see if he will finally answer my question.

His smirk almost disappears. Almost. "You're right. I probably wouldn't. I came in because I was listening to the conversation and Tris couldn't make up an excuse. If she didn't, you'd have to punish her and you probably wouldn't," At that comment I nod. I wouldn't. "and that would make Max suspicious." Four concludes.

I think that through. Tris wasn't able to come up with an excuse, Four did that for her. Max _would_ have been suspicious. And all-in-all, I'd be screwed.

"Okay. But your excuse?" I leave the question open-ended so that I get the most information out of him as I can.

His stupid smirk is back. "Why? The great Dauntless leader Eric is afraid of me kissing Tris?" He asks sarcastically.

I just glare at him harder.

His smirk turns into a grin and he laughs. "I bet you are! I mean, yeah, Tris is your girlfriend right now, but I bet you she'd go to me if you dumped her." He laughs again. "No, I take that back, _she'd _probably dump _you_!"

"Is it true?" I ask calmly, trying to not let his words get to me. It's not working too well.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. So wait, if you're afraid of me kissing Tris, then you have twelve fears now?"

"I never said I was afraid of you kissing Tris." I state dryly. He couldn't possibly know about my fears. Could he?

"Not with your words, no. But when you're around me, you're like an open book. When I first said that Tris tried to kiss me, I could tell how pissed you were, just by looking at your eyes." Four sounds like he's having the time of his life.

I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever you say Four."

"By the way, you never did tell me what your 'assignment' from Jeanine was." Four states 'casually' leaning against the door, effectively blocking any chance of escape.

"You're right." I say. "I didn't and I don't plan on telling you anytime soon."

"It was about getting someone to trust you for something." Four says thinking aloud. He must have realized something because his eyes widen and he stares at me. "It's Tris, isn't it? You need to get Tris to trust you for something. That's why you're dating her!"

"No, it's not. I'm not dating Tris just because Jeanine wants her to trust me. I-" Before I get to finish, Four punches me hard in the jaw.

"So you admit it! You didn't say, 'No, I don't need Tris to trust me for Jeanine, I'm dating her because blah, blah, blah'. You said, 'I'm not dating Tris just because Jeanine wants her to trust me'!" As Four says that, I wince. I did say that. "You bastard!" And he then goes to punch me again.

I move just in time so Four's fist just barely skims my cheek, instead of my eye, which seems to have been its original destination.

"Yes. My assignment was to get Tris to trust me, but that's not why I'm dating her." I jump out of the way just as Four goes for a kick at my side.

"'Course not." Four says with an eye roll. He's pissed. And so am I.

"Yeah, it's not. I actually love her! I got to know her! Why the hell do you like her so much? Right now you seem more obsessed with her than actually liking her." Four stopped trying to hit me in the middle of me talking. What did I say?

Four's POV

"Yeah, it's not. I actually love her!" Eric says. I stop trying to hit him after that. I don't catch anything else he says either.

'_I actually love her' _Not possible. Eric is incapable of love, or any feelings really. So there's no way in hell that he actually even cares about Tris. No, he's just stringing her along, just using her.

But I've seen how he acts around her. The first time I saw them kiss, it looked like Tris kissed him, not the other way around. Then the few times I saw them together after that, Eric looked genuinely happy. When I said that Tris tried to kiss me, he looked genuinely hurt. Except Eric doesn't have genuine feelings damnit! Well... not before Tris. And then when he said that he loved her, there was no mistaking the look on his face. Pure love.

I vaguely register feeling myself fall to my knees, but it feels like I'm a stranger in my own body. Like I'm in it, but I can't control anything. I also see myself crying, but that's not possible when I can't even find the energy to stand. I should have left Dauntless when I had the chance.

I see Eric kneel beside me like he actually cares. He doesn't. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. So then why is he trying to help me stand up? "What are you doing?" I hear someone who sounds vaguely like me ask. Though, he sounds a million miles away.

"I'm trying to get you to stand up. What does it look like?" Eric asks me. Wait; I was the one who spoke? See, no control over my own body.

"Just go." That voice again. The million mile one. Maybe it is me. Maybe I've finally lost it.

"Four, get your ass up, and tell me why the hell you collapsed." Eric demands. Four. I hate it. I hate this. All this makes me wish I stayed in Abnegation. Screw my dad. Him, I can deal with. This pain in my chest is something different altogether.

"Eric, go away. I need time to think." I say. That time I know it was me.

I look at Eric. He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "Fine." He huffs. "Stay in my office as long as you want, and if someone else comes in say you're waiting for me. Okay?"

I faintly nod. "Why? Why are you doing this Eric?"

He sighs again. "I don't know. But if I was you, and thank god I'm not, I'd take my offer before I change my mind."

And with that, Eric leaves me in his office to think.

Maybe Tris is actually good for him. She deserves better, but at least Eric seems... changed. Although I'm not sure what this means for... for anything.

**A/N- So... was it OK? Like I said, I didn't have much inspiration, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Was it too dramatic, or was it the perfect amount? Also, you can get ready for some Tric drama coming up next. DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA! I'd really like your criticism, suggestions and questions. The most reviews I've had for one chapter was 7 for Chapter 8, so let's see if we can beat that, shall we? I'll try to get the next chapter up for tomorrow I'll need inspiration for that. *wink wink* Until next time my sweet readers, BYE-BYE!**

**Also, which POV/POVs should I do next chapter? Four, Tris, Eric? All of the above? None of 'em? TELL ME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- See? 5 reviews and I update the next day! There isn't much else for me to say except THANK YOU! So, ENJOY!**

**I don't own Divergent! **

Tris' POV

There was no mistaking the hurt in Eric's eyes when Four said that I tried to kiss him. That wasn't the excuse I was looking or hoping for. But why did I even need an excuse? I get that I shouldn't have gone to see my brother, so I deserved to be punished. But Eric seemed nervous and looked like he was hoping that I would come up with some _amazing_ excuse.

Well I want to hear Eric's for why he is helping Jeanine find the Divergent. I want to know why he seemed so nervous.

I also wanted to know what would happen between him and Four when I left the room. That's why I circled back around to listen to their conversation.

Unfortunately, It was more just muffled noises until someone leaned against the door, letting their voice carry through it.

"By the way, you never did tell me what your 'assignment' from Jeanine was." Four. Assignment? I lean against the door as much as I dare, trying not to disturb Four and alert him of my presence.

I hear Eric say something but his voice is just too muffled, so I lean against the door even more. "-on telling you anytime soon." I hear him finish.

"It was about getting someone to trust you for something." Four says. He pauses to think for a minute and then when he speaks next it's full of realization. "It's Tris, isn't it? You need to get Tris to trust you for something. That's why you're dating her!"

Not true. Eric would never do anything like that to me. Now. But he might have before...

"No, it's not. I'm not dating Tris just because Jeanine wants her to trust me. I-" Before he gets to finish, I run. I don't know where I'm running to; I just know I have to get out.

I reach the train tracks, and almost start getting ready to hop on the train, but I resist. Instead I sit by the tracks and think.

That must be why Eric's dating me. Why would anyone in their right mind want to go out with a tiny, childlike Stiff anyways? I can't believe I actually thought he cared about me.

I don't even know why or when I started liking Eric. All I know is that he seemed so genuine while we were together, but I guess it was all an act. A very good one at that.

I'm not sure how long I sit out here before I hear the door open and I see _him _come walking towards me.

Four's POV

After Eric leaves, I sit in a chair and think. I don't know what will happen next.

I can't leave Dauntless now; I have to teach the initiates. I don't know if I want to either. Yeah, it hurts just thinking about Eric and Tris together, but ultimately, I want Tris to be happy and if her being happy means that she's with Eric, well so be it.

Anyways, maybe if they don't work out, Tris will come to me.

But she doesn't know how I feel so that might not happen anyways.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here when the door opens. I half expect it to be Eric, and half expect it to be Tris. It's neither.

"Oh, hey Four." Zeke says walking in. "What are you doing in here?"

I shrug and say what Eric told me to. "Eric said that he needed to talk to me about something so I'm waiting for him. What about you?"

He shrugs too, but he looks anything but casual. He looks worried. "Nothing important." He says and glances behind him. When he's satisfied no one's watching or listening, he closes the door and walks over to me. "Are you okay man? You look like you've been crying."

Shit! I should've washed up or something. I'm just glad Zeke found me instead of Lauren. She would try to convince me that she could, 'make all the pain disappear'. Why is it that every girl _except _the one I actually like throws themselves at me? Maybe that's something I like about Tris though, she's not like everyone else.

I must have drifted off into my own little world because next thing I know, Zeke is snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Four? What's up? It's Tris isn't it?" Zeke is the only person I've told about Tris, and he seems to think that he is some relationship expert so he insists on trying to help me with her.

"Yeah. Apparently Eric loves her." I tell him.

"No way." He states. "Eric can't love people, he's Eric! Did they actually say it to each other, or did he just claim it?"

"Well, Eric claimed it, but he looked sincere when he said it." There it is again. That pain in my chest.

Zeke pats my back. "Well, there isn't much I can say about that, but if they don't work put, you can always catch Tris on the rebound."He says encouragingly.

"I thought so too, but I kind of doubt it. I've seen them together; they won't be braking up anytime soon." I state glumly. I sigh. "Actually, I kind of want to be alone right now if that's okay with you."

He nods. "No problem. Just remember, if you need anything, you know where to find me." And with that, he walks out the door.

I have no clue about what I'm going to do now.

Eric's POV

It takes me while to find her but I finally see Tris sitting by the train tracks.

When she sees me, she stands up and crosses her arms. She looks pissed.

"I'm really sorry. Max was outside the door listening, so I couldn't go easy on you. I'm really sorry." I repeat when I get close to her.

"Well that answers _one_ of my questions." She states. Why the hell is she so pissed? "Next, why are you helping Jeanine find the Divergent?"

I guess when Tris went to the Erudite she talked to Jeanine. "I'm not. I'm _supposed _to be, but I'm not. If I were, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to come back here. I don't know why Jeanine needs the Divergent so much, all I know is she does. Any other questions?"

The look in her eyes makes it painful to look at them. She looks so sad and hurt. "Why does Jeanine want me to trust you?"

For a second I just stare at her. Where'd she hear that? "Tris, what are you talking about?"

I probably shouldn't have asked her that. "Stop lying to me Eric!" She yells. "I heard you! I heard what you said to Four! Is that why you're dating me? Just so that I would trust you?"

"Tris, that's not why I'm dating you, I lo-"

"Don't! I know you don't! I just have one more question. Is everything you've ever said to me a lie?" There are tears streaming down her face. I feel like I might start crying too.

"No Tris, it's not." I plan on saying more but she cuts me off.

"No, it probably is and that's why you won't tell me the truth." She starts walking away, but I grab her wrist to stop her. "Let go of me Eric!"

I don't. Instead I turn her around and hold her there so she can't walk away from me. Or hit me, because it looks like she really wants to. "Tris, you haven't really let me answer your questions. I started being _nice _to you to get you to trust me. Remember, you're the one who kissed me first. If I were just using you, I'd have told Jeanine that you're Divergent, which I haven't done, and you would be in the Erudite compound right now. I'm dating you because I love you." Tris is trying to squirm her way out of my grasp and I'm becoming desperate. "I started dating you because I thought you were brave, smart, beautiful and selfless. I still do."Tris has stopped struggling, but if looks could kill, I wouldn't be standing here right now. "I have lied to you, but not recently. Every time I've had to, hurt and every time I wish I could take it back. Please Tris. Just- please." I let her go after that to see if she'll leave. She doesn't. She just stares at me funny. I wish I could read her mind.

**A/N- Eric can't, but you can next chapter! I know; I love cliff hangers! They keep you reading, and you can give me suggestions! I've also been doing a lot of dramatic stuff, so if you think I should give the people time to cool down, tell me! Tell me ANYTHING about this story! Until next time faithful readers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- So, hey! Short chapter! So short authors note to go with it!**

**Do not own Divergent, do I.**

Tris' POV

I can't believe it. Eric, the Dauntless leader, is crying. Over me. It's an amazing act. I take a step back from him, and I see the pain clear on his face.

"Tris..." he starts.

I sigh. "Eric, I need time to think about this. This... is just too much to deal with right now. I- I need to go." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I turn around and all but run back inside the Dauntless compound.

"Fine! But meet me here at eleven thirty!" He shouts after me.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Was Eric just saying everything he ever told me because of Jeanine? And why does she need the Divergent so badly? And why does my heart pang at the thought of Eric?

I told him I loved him, and I meant it, but that was before I found out about everything he did. Right?

I wonder the halls for what feels like forever before I, literally, run into Four.

"Oh, hey Four." I say regaining my balance.

"Tris, I needed to talk to you about something." Four says glancing around to make sure nobody overhears.

"Alright, what's up?" I ask him. What could he possibly talk to me about? Maybe he'll try to tell me about Eric. "If this is about Eric's assignment, I overheard you guys."

"Oh, you did? Well, good, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about." He looks at his feet and scratches the back of his neck. He takes a deep breath before he tells me, "I really like you. I know that you and Eric are together, I think, and I don't really want to get between you two, I just wanted you to know."

For a minute I just stare blankly at him as I process what he just said. Four likes me. _Like_, likes me. Eric was right, and so was I. "Uh...'

He sighs. "Look, like I said, I just wanted to put that out there. But, wait; if you know about Eric, what's going on between you two?"

I answer honestly, "I don't really know. He says he loves me, but I don't know if he's lying or not."

"What about you?" He asks me.

"What do you mean? I just told you." Now I'm confused.

"Do you love him?" When he asks that, I search his eyes for any sign of hurt, but all I see is curiosity.

I sigh again and look at my feet. "I thought I did, but that was before I found out about him."

"Well," Four starts. "if you ever really loved him, then this would just be a bump in your relationship." I look back up at him.

"If you like me, why are you trying to help me with Eric?" Four is a very confusing guy.

He shrugs. "I heard this quote from before the factions. 'Truly loving someone is wanting them to be happy in life, even if it doesn't involve you'. That's why." And with that he walks away to let me think.

'_Truly loving someone is wanting them to be happy in life, even if it doesn't involve you'_ My question then, I guess is, would Eric be happier with, or without me?

Eric's POV

She just walked away. I poured my heart out to her, which is something I have never done, and she still walked away.

"She just needs time to think." I mutter to myself.

But what if it's more than that? What if, what if she wants nothing to do with me now? I really wouldn't be all that surprised though. What I did was horrible and I wish I never did it. But then Tris and I would never have started dating.

Love is so confusing.

That's another thing. Last night, I told Tris that I loved her, and she told me she did too. Does she really think that I lied to her? And did her finding out about Jeanine really make her change her mind? Will she meet me here later? I guess all I can do now is hope.

I wonder where this leaves us then.

**A/N- Yes, I know it was short, but I put most of the important drama in the last two chapters. Thanks 'Guest' for the idea of having Four, tell Tris how he feels. Also I made Eric's POV the short one because there wasn't much for him to do. So until next time I guess, keep up the reviews and give me more ideas! ****P.S. More drama coming soon since no one told me to do otherwise! But what should happen if they meet? I'll put a poll up on my profile, so please answer it! I'll start writing when I reach at least 10 votes on the poll! Oh, and sorry but I don't know who the quoteis from, I just love it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Yollo! I love all of you for all of the amazing ideas and reviews! But I need to ask, if you're a guest and you're giving me an idea, please put your name or something so that I can thank you without just calling you 'Guest'. But, thank you 'Guest' for the idea.**

**I own 'I Want To Know', not Divergent.**

Tris' POV

Do I go? Or do I not go? It's currently eleven, and I'm trying to decide whether I should meet Eric at the train or not.

What could happen? Well, Eric and I could talk about... stuff, or maybe Eric's planning a kidnapping and he's going to give me to Jeanine!

The second I think that I dismiss it. Eric's right, if Jeanine wanted me _right now_ well, she wouldn't have let me leave her office. Also, if Eric had wanted to kidnap me and bring me to Jeanine, he could have done it a long time ago.

But then why does he want me to meet him? What good, will it do? _He could try to get you to believe that he actually cares about you again._ Part of my brain whispers.

I sigh. Part of me wants him to do that because I _want _to believe him. I _want_ it to be true. But another part of me doesn't want him to do that because it could be too painful.

But, really, what's the difference between love and pain? Love _is _painful. Do I love him? Still?

I sigh and look up at the clock. Eleven fifteen. Time to make my decision.

I pull my boots on and zip my jacket up as I walk out of the dormitory. _I just want to know what he has to say. _I tell myself. But I'm fooling no one. I'm going because I want to see Eric. I wish feelings weren't so confusing.

When I reach the train tracks, I see Eric sitting there looking really sad. Luckily he hasn't seen me yet. I could just walk away right now. But I just stand there starting at him until he looks up and sees me. The look on his face is surprising. He looks like he didn't expect me to show.

He gets up and walks over to me. "You came."

"Yeah. I did." I feel really nervous right now, like I know I shouldn't be here but I am anyways.

He smiles. "Well let's go then. The train will be here any minute." And then we see the train, and together we jump onto it.

Eric's POV

I can't believe she should up. I didn't even know if she heard me.

"You came." is all I can say.

"Yeah. I did." She seems nervous. But about me, just what we're doing.

I smile. "Well let's go then. The train will be here any minute." Just then, the train comes. Wow, I'm becoming like Four. We run to jump onto the train.

"Didn't you say that I couldn't leave the Dauntless compound?" She asks me once we're on.

I grin. "I said you couldn't leave the Dauntless compound _without supervision_. And since _I'm_ here, we're okay." I say elbowing her in the side.

She laughs a little at that, and then asks me, "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

I sigh. "Tris, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am so sorry. The whole Jeanine thing was from before I got to know you. I know it's a crappy excuse, but I'm not trying to come up with one, I'm just telling you the truth." I look at her, t I only see her for a second before her lips come crashing down on mine.

I kiss her back, and we keep kissing until both of us need to come up for air.

"I love you." She whispers.

I wrap my arm around her. "I love you too, which was what I was trying to tell you."

"Have you ever heard the quote, 'Truly loving someone is wanting them to be happy in life, even if it doesn't involve you'?" She asks.

"I have now. Why are you asking?" I'm hoping that this isn't the whole, 'sorry, we're breaking up' speech.

"Because it's why I came tonight." She looks down at her feet. "I want you to be happy, but I don't know if you actually can be if you're with me."

I take her chin and pull her head up so that she is looking at me. "Tris, I love you more than anyone in the world. If you left, I wouldn't know what to do with myself knowing that I lost you." I tell her honestly.

"Good because I love you too." She looks at me for a second before she tells me, "Four said that he likes me and I don't know what to do about him."

So Four actually told her. Well that takes guts so okay, but still. "What else did he say?" I ask her.

"Well, he really just said that he liked me and that he didn't care whether we were dating or not, he just wanted to put it out there. Oh, and he's also the one who told me the quote."

Of course he doesn't care. Why would he not when the girl of his dreams is dating his worst enemy? Who would? "Well, I suggest you just act like you did before he told you."

She nods against my shoulder and we just sit there as the train goes around all the factions.

When the Dauntless compound stats coming into view, I move to get up but then I realize that Tris fell asleep.

I now have two options. I could be a jerk and wake her up, or I could just jump with her.

I shift Tris into a better position and pick her up bridal style as I get ready to jump.

One.

I make sure that Tris is in a good position for me to jump.

Two.

I steady myself for the jump.

Three.

I jump. I feel the adrenaline rush of jumping off the train but I also feel the weight of Tris in my arms and I briefly think that this was a really bad idea, but then I hit the ground and I stumble a few steps forward. But I don't fall.

I carry Tris to the dormitory and find the bed I remember her at when we woke everyone up for capture the flag game. I set her down quietly as to not wake her o anyone else. After I tuck her in, I turn around to leave but come face-to-face with Christina.

**A/N- Dun Dun Duuuuunn! The Confrontation! DRAMA! I love drama! If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! I love reviews! Also, I know in the book they talk about the war while Tris and Four are on the train, but I have said that this will be AU after initiation and the war will never happen, so why talk about something that won't happen? Now I'm babbling so I'll just say goodbye and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Ha, ha, ha! 2 chapters in one day! HAPPY 20****TH**** CHAPTER! I honestly never thought that I'd make it this far and it's all because of you guys! So this chapter is just one POV, but it's not as short as some chapters. **

**I don't own Divergent.**

Christina's POV

I seriously wonder if I'm the only one whoever sees Tris and Eric sneaking off together. They're pretty good at hiding, but I'm from Candor. It's pretty hard to hide from me. I honestly don't know _what _she sees in him, so I have a feeling he's brainwashing her or something.

So when I woke up and Tris wasn't there, I automatically thought she was with Eric. I thought about going back to sleep when I heard some noise outside the dorm. I lied down and pretended to be asleep. I saw Eric carrying someone, Tris, to a bed and laying her down.

Since the time that he and all the other Dauntless members barged in here, I started sleeping in _full_ pajamas.

I got up and waited for him to turn around. When he did, he looked really surprised. I opened my mouth to say something, but he covered it with one hand, and with the other dragged me out of the dorm.

Once we're out, I pull away from him. "What are you doing here?" I hiss. "You're gonna get caught and then you two are screwed!"

He looks at me for a moment. "You're not surprised." It's a statement, but he seems to still want an answer.

"I saw you guys sneaking around a couple times. Now what are you doing here?" I repeat.

He nods to himself. "Tris and I were on the train, and she fell asleep. I carried her here. I didn't think anyone was awake still."

"I heard you outside the door. Now, I honestly don't know _what _she sees in you, but she's my friend and I'll respect her judgement. For now. But if you hurt her, I will personally come beat the crap out of you." I use my best I-hate-you glare on him.

He smirks. He SMIRKS! "Christina, I doubt you'd be able to beat the crap out of me, _and_ I'm a Dauntless leader, so you'd get in a lot of trouble." I almost punch him now, just to show him that I can, and will, beat him up if I have to. But then his smirk fades. "And I wouldn't hurt Tris." He shakes his head and his hair flies around his head. "Not on purpose."

"Well, you better not." I get an idea and I know that if I don't go through with it, I'll get in trouble. "Stay here for a second."

He gives a small laugh. "I'm a Dauntless leader. You're an initiate. Do you really think that I have to listen to you?"

I give him my Look. "You do, because I'm your girlfriend's best friend." That shuts him up. I quickly and quietly move back into the dorm and go over to Will's bed. "Hey." I whisper shaking his shoulder. "Wake up!"

"Wh-what?" He asks yawning.

"Shh! There's something you need to know, but we need to go outside for me to tell you, okay?"

He nods and yawns again. Together we maneuver around all the beds to the door.

"This had better be worth waking up at like one in the morning." He whispers at me.

"Trust me, it is." I tell him and quietly open the door hoping that Eric is still there.

I'm lucky that he is. Will freezes when he sees Eric.

Eric glares at me. "What's the point of this?"

"He's her friend too, so he deserves to know." I say staring him down. I know it's probably not the smartest move, but I'm not Erudite.

"I deserve to know what?" Will asks confused.

Eric sighs and pushes a hand through his hair. When he does that, he looks so much less intimidating. Like he actually looks his age. "Tris and I are dating."

Will just continues to stare at him. Then he turns to me. Silently asking if this is true. I nod.

"Can I ask why no one told me this earlier?" He asks. I feel bad for him. I would've told him but for all I knew, Eric was pulling Tris around doing tests on her. I should've told him that too. Damnit!

"Well, _I _didn't because, well what reason would I have for talking to you?" Eric says. But it's not in a mean way. Just like he's stating a fact. "And Tris didn't tell you because she didn't want anyone thinking I was playing favourites. Which I'm not." He adds pointedly.

"Christina?" Will asks eyes full of hurt.

"Will, I would've told you if I knew for sure. Which I didn't until I saw Eric carrying Tris into the dorm." I tell him trying to get him to understand.

He nods. "Why were you carrying Tris into the dorms?" That's my little Erudite. Asking all the questions.

Eric doesn't seem to be all that happy with all the questions being asked. "Tris fell asleep while we were on the train, so instead of waking her up, I carried her back to the dorm."

"Wait; you were on the train when she fell asleep?" Eric nods. "So you had to jump while carrying her?" I didn't think of that.

"Yeah. Luckily she's light so it wasn't too bad. But it was a bit more momentum." Eric explains

Will nods and then sighs. "Okay, I can deal with you two dating, but if you hurt her, I'll make sure you can't put any of those piercings back in."

I never thought Will could be that threatening. I like it.

Eric nods and doesn't seem fazed by Will's threat. "'Course, but I won't hurt Tris." He hesitates for a second. "I won't try to, but if I do, feel free to do whatever to me. It probably can't be worse than what I'd do to myself." And with that, he walks away.

"He really cares about her." Will concludes watch as Eric disappears down the hallway.

"Yeah, he does." I look at him. "So are we going to tell Tris about this little chat in the morning?" I want to tell her, but I want Will's opinion.

"Well, we should at least tell her that we know, but I don't know if she needs all the details." He tells me, still not _quite _looking at me.

"Hey," I say trying to make eye contact. "Are you mad at me?"

He sighs and finally looks me in the eye. "How long did you think you knew about them?"

I wince. "Maybe... a weak? Don't know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wasn't sure and I didn't want you to worry about it. I'm sorry."

He sighs again. "I get it. and it's fine, really. It was just a surprise that's all. It's fine Christina." Then he kisses me.

After he pulls away, I sigh missing the feeling of his lips on mine. "We should get back to sleep." He nods and we move back into the dorm. Before we each go back to each of our beds, I ask, "So you're not mad at me?" He shakes his head. "Good. And then tomorrow we tell Tris?" He nods. "'Kay, see ya tomorrow." I say and I give him a quick kiss. Then I go to my bed and quickly fall asleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a weird day.

**A/N- Was my Christina POV chapter good, or horrible? Tell me! If there is any special POVs you want me to try, tell me and I'll see what I can do! Until then, BUY-BUY! I mean, BYE-BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Okay, you guys are so amazing! I just went back and read all of the wonderful reviews you guys gave me, and I started to cry! So many of you said that you love this story and me, but I honestly don't think I'd have gotten this far without you! So, here's chapter 21!**

**I don't own Divergent.**

Will's POV

I hate being left out. I knew that she was hiding something, but dating Eric? Tris should've told us. I do understand why she didn't, but it just sucks that she didn't trust us enough to tell us herself.

The Pit is incredibly crowded we get there. So crowded, that Christina and I only see Tris when she's walking out with her food. She's heading to the dorm to eat. Smart.

Once we have our food, Christina and I follow Tris' path and find her sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Christina says. "Can we talk to you about something?"

Tris looks up at us. "Sure, what's up?"

Christina doesn't look like she wants to be the one to tell her, and I conform that when she elbows me in the ribs. "Ow!" I glare at her for a second and then sigh and sit down on the bed across from Tris. "We know about you and Eric."

Her eyes go wide as she stares at us and then quickly tries to cover it up. I may not be originally from Candor, but it's obvious that she's going to lie and try to deny it.

Apparently, Christina sees it too, because before Tris can say anything, Christina cuts her off by saying, "We saw him last night when he carried you back in here after your guys' night on the train and then we had a little chat."

Tris just stares at us for a second. "What did you guys talk about?"

Christina looks at me again. "Basically, he told us that you two are dating, and both of us threatened that if he hurt you we'd beat the crap out of him." I tell her. Why do I have to tell Tris everything?

Tris smiles a little. "So you guys aren't too mad about me not telling you?" She asks hopeful.

"I'm not." I tell her. "Just a little surprised. You can tell us anything you know."

"Totally. And if you don't, we'll find out one way or another. But no, I'm not mad either." Christina tells her.

Tris gives a sigh of relief. "Good, because I'd hate for you guys to be mad at me." We all nod a bit.

Christina claps her hands together and asks, "So who's ready for the final part of initiation?"

I'm sure as hell not, but we still get up and make our way there. This'll be fun.

Eric's POV

I don't pay too much attention while I sit through all the Dauntless born initiates. I also only really catch a couple things from the transfers like; Molly being afraid of snakes, Drew being afraid of Four beating the shit out of him again, Will being afraid of acid, Christina being afraid of moths and Peter, being kicked from Dauntless.

Then it's Tris' turn and I actually pay attention. I get up and inject the simulation serum into her and ask if she's ready. She barely nods before she walks into the room.

I'm set up again to be able to watch the simulation, and when everyone is ready, we begin.

The scene changes and Tris appears in a field. Then the crows come. Tris seems to know what she's doing since she bends down and picks up a gun. She aims and shoots and then aims and shoots over and over again.

Then the scene changes and she's in the glass tank. The water starts rising so she tries to break the tank like she did in the other simulations. It doesn't work. The little screen that tells us her heartbeat starts to pick up and so does her breathing. The water starts rising faster and faster, and no matter how much I wish I could look away from it, I can't. Tris starts kicking the wall now, but that's not working either. She shakes her head at herself and continues to pound against the wall trying to get it to crack. She stops and closes her eyes. And then the glass shatters.

Then she appears in an ocean. God, why do so many of her fears end up in the water? She's not hydrophobic like me, but a bunch of her fears revolve around losing control. In the water. Tris hits a rock and clings to it with her life but it's slippery because of the water. Another wave hits her back and I cringe. She hits her chin on the rock. Then yet another wave hits, except this time, it flings her over and her back collides with the rock, the water rushing over her face, drowning her. She twists forward, getting a better hold on the rock, and bringing her head back above the water. She pulls herself up, and runs before the waves can get her again.

Then the scene changes and I'm praying that it doesn't have anything to do with water again.

And then she's tied to a chair on a mountain of firewood. The initiates are creeping towards the edge of the mountain carrying torches with Peter leading them. Then they all start laughing a maniacally hysterical laugh that ends up sounding more like a cackle than anything else. Peter lowers his torch and lights the wood on fire. Instead of struggling, Tris does the smart thing and tries to calm herself down.

"Smell that, Stiff?" Peter asks. What the hell is he getting at?

"No." Tris says defiantly as the flames get higher.

Peter sniffs, reminding me of a wild dog. "That's the smell of your burning flesh."

Tris opens her eyes and stares at Peter. "Know what I smell?" Her arms start to twitch. Her fight or flight kicking in. "I smell rain."

And just like that, thunder clouds roll in, but not before Tris lets out a scream as a flame touches her fingertips. I wish that I could go help her, but I know I can't if she wants to be Dauntless and I want to keep being Dauntless. But then rain starts falling. It starts out slow but then quickly turns into a downpour, putting out the fire.

Then the scene shifts to a bedroom with one wall covered in mirrors. She takes a look around but it's only when she turns to the mirror that the threat is apparent. There is a man standing outside the window. For a second, Tris just stands there and then another two men appear beside the first. But these two are faceless men. This fear is starting to freak me out too. The three men appear in the room. Then dozens of fists pound against the window, as the men make their way over t Tris.

The men remind me of Peter, Drew and Al. Not in how they look, but in that they are here. To take Tris. And to kill her. But Four and I aren't there to save her this time. She is on her own.

Tris presses a hand to one of the mirrors and it becomes a closet door. She reaches a hand in, never taking her eyes off the three men in the room while she grabs for the gun.

She fires and quickly looks away and shoots the other two. She kills all three of them. The pounding on the window stops and is replaced by the screeching sounds of the... things scratching at the window.

Until it finally breaks. And Tris screams.

Bodies of deformed people topple in through the window, and scramble to their feet and over to Tris. She opens the mirror-turned-closet and scrambles inside, closing the door behind her.

The pounding returns as the people/things pound against the closet door. Tris is trying to calm down, but it's not working too well for her. Tris turns around and sees a little panel that turns out to be a door. She opens it and crawls out of that nightmare and into the next.

And there I stand in front of her.

Tris is afraid of me?

Tris looks over her shoulder and I see it too. There is a bed in the corner.

And then she looks back at the 'me' of this simulation and 'I' make my way towards her. I don't know what she's afraid of me doing, but it hurts. I can't believe that she's afraid of me! And then simulation 'me' kisses her. I don't quite understand this until his hands find the zipper of her jacket and pulls it off her.

Oh. _Oh._ Tris is afraid of me- _oh_. This is awkward.

His hands slide down her arms and I can hear all of the other Dauntless leaders laughing, and so I don't seem suspicious to the initiates, I laugh with them. Holy shit, this sucks.

She pushes him back a bit and presses her hands to her forehead.

Simulation 'me' kisses her neck.

She looks at him in the eyes and, in the sternest voice she seems to be able to muster, tells him, "I am _not _going to sleep with you in a hallucination. Okay?" Which only makes the others laugh harder.

Then she turns him around and presses against him, kissing him harder. Then he's gone, thank god.

And he is replaced by Jeanine holding a gun to Tris' head. She clicks a bullet into place. In front of her are three people. The first I recognize from Visiting Day as Tris' mom. Next to her is a man can only guess is her father. Next to him, is a boy about Tris' age, and I'm guessing he is her brother. This fear could screw her over in the Dauntless compound.

"Do it." Jeanine hisses, pressing the gun barrel to Tris' head. Tris wipes her hands on her pants before she looks at Jeanine from the corner of her eye. "Do it." She insists. "Do it or I'll kill you."

Tris stares at the boy. "Go ahead, Tris." He tells her softly. "I understand."

Tris just shakes her head. "No." She should try to get over this fear, or face it head on, because the Dauntless won't like her attached to her old faction and family.

"I'll give you ten seconds!" Jeanine shouts. "Ten! Nine!"

"Tris," The man says. "You have no other option."

"Eight!"

"Tris," Her mother says. She smiles. "We love you."

"Seven!"

"Shut up!" Tris yells bringing the gun up. Maybe she'll actually do it. Maybe she'll actually kill them. Doubt it though.

"Six!"

She just stands there.

"Five!"

I was right.

"Four! Three!"

She can't do it.

"Two!"

She drops the gun instead of shooting it and turns so that the barrel of the gun is pressed right at the middle of her forehead.

"One!"

She does nothing. So Jeanine shoots. Then the simulation is over.

Before we go in to congratulate Tris, the others laugh a bit more about her fear of me + sex. Max even comes up to me and whispers in my ear, "Guess you're not getting lucky with her." And then he walks away laughing.

Great, this'll be fun.

**A/N- I know that I'm mean for ending it there, but I had to. I'm sorry if the uh... intimate fear was a bit awkward, well if you knew how old I am then you'd understand. I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing it, because writing about it in Eric's POV was just... ugh. Talk to ya'll later! BYE-BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Hello again! I have a few things to say. First off, Katie that may not have been an idea, but I love it when people review, so that's inspiration enough! And secondly, eruditeamity if you had read my A/N you'd have known that I'm changing it so that the war never happens, but it's still a good idea if I were doing that, so thanks!**

**As you know, I don't own Divergent for all of you who people who mistook me for Veronica Roth.**

Eric's POV

I walk into the room with Four beside me since he's her trainer, and I'd honestly rather have him in here with me than Max because he can't laugh about Tris' fear since he didn't see it.

"Congratulations, Tris," I say not _quite _looking at her out of embarrassment. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

She looks at me and tries to smile but can't quite pull it off. "Thanks."

"The banquet is in two hours," I tell her finally looking her in the face. "Your ranking among the initiates, Dauntless-born included, will be announced then. Good luck." I finish the speech I've had to say to every other initiate.

Four leaves, but I say by the door, trying to silently tell Tris to come with me. She does, but once she leaves the door, all the Dauntless members start cheering. Tris seems uncomfortable with it so we leave quickly. Once we're out of their sights we head to my apartment in silence. It's not the other silences though, when we just don't need to say anything, this time we're afraid to.

By the time we reach the apartment, we still haven't said anything, and once we're inside, Tris goes to sit on one of the chairs, while I sit on the edge of my bed.

"So... you saw my fear landscape?" Tris asks nervously.

I nod. "Seven fears. Very impressive." I pause to think of how to phrase this. "You know, I wouldn't push you right? If you don't want to... ya know, that's fine and I'm not going to make you." I tell her.

"I-I... I get that, I... don't know what's in it for you." She says slowly, not looking at me.

"What's in it for me? I get to be with you." I tell her. "But I don't care about that way." I add hastily.

She looks down for a bit, thinking about it. "I... it... it's not like I'm afraid of _you_...just _being _with you. I-I've just never been involved with anyone before and... you're older, and I don't know what your expectations are, and..."

I get up from my seat and grab another chair to sit in front of her. "Tris," I tell her sternly. "I know that I'm not the nicest or most honest guy there is, but this is new to me too, and I need you to understand that I love you, and I'm not dating you for sex."

She looks up at me, kind of confused. "You mean you haven't..." And then her eyes widen in realization. "Oh. _Oh._ I just thought... Uhh... you know."

"Well you thought wrong." I look down for a second. "Not many people actually talk to me so." I laugh a little before looking back at her. "You can tell me anything, you know." I cradle her face in my hands. "I am nicer than people make me out to be. I promise."

I lean in and kiss her gently and I let my hands drift down to her shoulders. My fingers brush against something, so I pull back because it feels like a bandage.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "It's another tattoo. It's healed. I just... wanted to keep it covered up."

"Can I see?" I ask hesitantly. I wish she weren't afraid of me like that so that this wouldn't be so awkward right now.

She nods and starts to shift her sleeve so that she can pull her shoulder out. I keep looking at her face until she's done and I let my finger skim across the perfect skin on her shoulder before I reach the bandage. I peel the bandage away to reveal the symbol of Abnegation. I smile.

"It looks good. But I suggest you don't let the other Dauntless leaders see it. 'Faction before blood' and all that." I look up to her eyes and I love the way they seem so trusting and yet so alert at the same time. I kiss her and she kisses me back.

"Maybe you won't be in my fear landscape anymore. Than everyone can call me Six." She says before she kisses me again.

That's basically how we spend the two hours before we have to leave to go to the banquet, just kissing and talking. It was two of the best hours of my life.

When we reach the banquet, we separate. Tris goes in first, making her way to her table with Christina and Will. I go in a minute later and make my way to the front so that I can make the announcement.

I tap the microphone to get everyone's attention. When everyone is quiet, I clear my throat and get on with the speech. "We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for the Erudite," The crowd laughs and I have to wait for them to settle down before continuing. "So I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members. We offer them our congratulations."

At 'congratulations', the whole room erupts in noise. Fists pounding, feet stomping, it's definitely Dauntless.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear and in acquiring the skills to force the bad from our world so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you!"

The pounding gets louder and is matched with whooping and hollering.

"Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked," I continue. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three scores- the first, from the combat stage in training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as I say 'me', the screen lights up to display the ranks.

I smile when I see the first name on the list.

1. Tris

Thank god she made it! And ranked first too! I look down the list to see who made it.

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina

8. Jake

9. Alicia

10. Carol

So Tris, her two best friends, three of her other friends made it as well as three other Dauntless-born and Peter. Molly and Drew were 11 and 12, so at least they didn't make it.

I turn around to see Uriah hugging Tris and her hugging him back and, even though I know I shouldn't, I feel a pang of jealousy.

I make my way over to her and luckily, everyone is too busy celebrating to see me. I reach her and tap her shoulder and she whirls around to see me and she flings her arms around me and kisses me. When she pulls away, Will and Christina stare at us, Christina wearing a smirk.

"Congrats on becoming Dauntless members." I tell the three of them.

Now all the three of them have to worry about, are their new jobs and what the future holds. I look at Tris. For once, my future holds a bright spot.

**A/N- So yay! Initiation is over and now I will change the story completely! If any of you guys have ideas of what should happen, feel free to tell me! Also tell me what jobs you guys think people should get! But I don't really care about the last three; I'll probably get my little OC's to be fence guards or something. Finally, if no one gives me an idea for a chapter, I'll base it off a song for inspiration and I'll put the name of the song as the chapter. Can't wait 'til next time, BYE-BYE! I LOVE YA'LL SO MUCH!**


	23. Give Me Your Hand Best Song Ever

**A/N- So once again we meet! This chapter idea came from when my friend and I were talking about Divergent but I also wrote it off the song by The Ready Set that is also the title of the chapter. Next chapter, they will choose their jobs and I just need one for dear Peetee (My nickname for Peter).**

**Own Divergent, I do not.**

Eric's POV

After the rankings are reveled, the Dauntless throw a party for the new members. Everyone goes, but only a few leave the same day, and they're all either the couples going to do some... stuff, or the non-party people.

The party started about an hour ago, and I've been just standing here on my second drink of the night talking with some of my friends. Yeah, I do have. I'm not a _total_ loner.

But then Christina and Tris walk in. I know that Christina's wearing a black dress, but that's it. I'm too focused on Tris.

It's obvious she and Christina went shopping. Tris is wearing a black knee length dress with red and orange flame accents. Her hair has been curled to frame her face perfectly. She has deep purple eye shadow, making her beautiful eyes stand out even more.

I make my way over to them and when Christina sees me, she points me out and walks away.

"You look amazing!" I shout over the loud music.

She smiles at me. "Thanks!" She shouts back.

We walk to the drink table and Tris just looks at it for a minute before grabbing a beer. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shouts, "Tonight is a time for celebration!" She raises the beer bottle, "I'm not a Stiff anymore!"

I laugh a bit. "No, you're not! You're the top ranked initiate!"

We talk for a bit before Will and Christina come over to talk with us.

"Is the music always this loud?" Will shouts at me.

It is really loud; you can feel the bass line vibrating through you. But this is Dauntless. "It better be, and you'd better get used to it since you're Dauntless now!"

I'm on I think my fifth drink when Christina asks, "What job do you guys think you'll get? I'm going for initiate trainer!"

"Based on the ranks, I'll probably choose control room work or something like that!" Will shouts back.

I look at Tris, "What about you? You can choose anything!"

She nods. "I'm not sure right now. I'll have to get back to you on that!"

We yell at each other for a bit longer before Will and Christina disappear onto the dance floor. A bit after that, another song plays and Tris gasps. "Christina and I heard this song while we were shopping! I love it!"

I hold out my hand to her. "Do you want to dance then?"

She takes my hand and gives me a shy smile. "I don't know how to dance though!"

I laugh and pull her to the dance floor with me. "Neither do I!"

Once we're on, we just follow all the other Dauntless and try to copy them and laughing at each other when we fail. Then at one point in the song, the bass line gets really loud and everyone starts jumping and pumping their fists to the beat.

We continue dancing like this for a while before a sow song finally plays. The two of us sway to the music; me with my hands on her waist and her with her hands around my neck and her head on my chest.

"This is really fun." Tris says against my chest. "Do they only have Dauntless parties once a year?"

I laugh. "Depends who you know. There are some people who have parties on a weekly basis."

Tris laughs too. "I bet Uriah's one of those people."

I smile at that. "Probably. His brother is." I sigh and press my cheek to the top of her head. "You are so beautiful, you know."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not. But thanks anyways."

"You are." I insist. "And part of that is that you can't see it."

She just shakes her head and we keep dancing until the song changes to another fast one and Tris asks if we could go back to the drinks table for a bit.

We talk about random things that don't have any meaning to me since I'm on my, like, ninth drink. Things started getting hazy at number seven.

Tris looks like she's gonna start falling down soon. I know what she's going through. At the Dauntless party for my initiation, I had five drinks before I passed out. Tris is on her fourth.

We look out at the dance floor, and see Christina vomiting all over Will, but he doesn't seem to notice. Tris giggles. "How does he not notice?" She asks woozily.

I laugh. "He's drunk, and so are you. C'mon it's like, four a.m. and I'd rather not have you puking all over me."

She giggles again and takes my hand.

We walk out and it's only a little after we leave, that Tris is puking over the railing of the chasm with me holding her hair out if her face. When she gets down, she looks super sick, so I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to my apartment.

When we reach it, I open the door and put her down inside. I guess she's over her being sick because after I close the door and turn around, Tris pounces on me and starts poking me.

I pick her up and plunk her down on my bed, but she just keeps giggling and poking me.

"Tris, are you sure you wanna go there?" I ask her as she keeps poking me.

She laughs and tells me, "Bring it."

"Have it your way." Tell her before I start tickling her.

We both end up laughing so hard we have to lie on the bed to catch our breath. I hear her breathing slow, and I look over to see her asleep.

I smirk at the sight, but tuck her in and then lie down to get some sleep.

Tonight was the best party I've been to in a long time.

**A/N- So how was my first non-book related chapter? I hope it was okay, but now that I've done it, I'm gonna need some inspiration *wink, wink* Until next time, BYE-BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- I only got a couple of ideas for jobs :(. But don't fret! Everyone has a job, you're just going to have to read and find out what they are!**

Tris' POV

The second I woke up, I ran to the toilet. I started to puke my guts out when someone pulled my hair from my face and patted my back soothingly. When I finished, I stayed by the toilet, just in case I actually had anything left in my stomach to throw up, and the mystery person left and came back a moment later with a bottle of water.

I stand up and see Eric holding out the bottle for me, and I swallowed the water down greedily as the events of last night started to come back to my fuzzy head.

"How you feeling?" Eric asks with a hint of amusement on his face.

"I'm dizzy, my head feels foggy, my ears are ringing and it feels like I was run over by herd of Dauntless rushing to get the last piece of cake." I answer him. "And it's not funny." I snap.

He just gives another small laugh. "Well that's what you get for drinking four bottles of beer on your first time drinking. But, like I said last night if you remember any of it, some people have parties all the time, so you could get pretty used to drinking there. But you don't seem too bad." He smirks. "At least you didn't puke all over me like Christina did to Will."

I laugh at the hazy memory, but end up wincing at the pain in my head.

Eric's face takes on a look of concern. "I suggest you keep a water bottle with you today. And," Eric goes over to the medicine cabinet and grabs a thing of Tylenol. "Take these."

I pop the Tylenol in my mouth and take a big gulp of water to down it.

"We have to choose our jobs today, right?" I ask as the headache starts fading.

Eric nods. "Yeah. Christina and Will said what they want to do, but you didn't. So what are you going to choose?"

I roll my eyes at him. "You have to be there since you're one of the leaders, correct?" he nods. Now it's my turn to smirk. "I guess you'll just have to see then."

I look down and cuss under my breath. "I don't have any spare clothes so everybody's gonna know-" I don't get to finish before Eric throws a bundle of clothes in my lap.

I look up at him. "I ran by the dorm room earlier so that you'd have clothes to wear."

"Thanks" I tell him as I walk back into the bathroom to change.

Once the door is closed, I consider locking it, but go against it. I doubt Eric will bust in on me changing. Even so, I pull my clothes on quickly. Just in case.

I look in the mirror and I look like a mess. My hair is everywhere and I have dark circles under my eyes. At least Eric picked out some decent clothes for me to wear. I'm wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight black top that cuts across my collar bone, revealing my raven tattoos, but it has only one sleeve that goes down to my elbow, covering my Abnegation tattoo.

I walk out to see Eric gone and a note, a key and a compact were in his place.

_-Tris_

_Sorry I left, but you were taking a long time and Max needed me for getting the job list ready for you guys to choose from. Christina dropped by to give you some makeup, and when I told her you were still in the bathroom, she told me to give it to you and that she wanted you to meet her in the dorm when you got out. The key is a spare to here, just in case you ever need it._

_-Eric_

When I finished reading the note, I took the compact and put some makeup around my eyes before heading out to go find Christina.

Eric's POV

I felt kind of bad for leaving Tris like that but she was taking _forever _and I really needed to get going. When I got there, Max told me to set up the board with the ranked initiates up and to put the list of available jobs up with it.

When that was done, and it took maybe thirty seconds, my buddy Cam and I started guessing which job people will choose.

Cam was an initiate last year, and he ranked first, so he chose to be a Dauntless leader-in-training.

"Well, Tris is first, so she'll probably choose leader-in-training, and if not Uriah will." Cam reasons. "That Will guy, will probably end up with something like guard or nurse or one of the lamer jobs, same with the last three."

"Well, I know what Will and Christina _wan_t to do and judging by their score they _might _get the jobs." I tell him.

"Well what do the- oh, here they come." Cam says to me. Then addressing the initiates, "Hello. My name is Cam. Last year, I stood here and chose to be a Dauntless leader. You'll go in order from highest- to lowest-rank." Cam points to the board. "Beside your list of names, there is a list of available jobs. When we call your name, you will go up and choose one. Once you've chose, cross the job off the list and write your job beside your name. Sound simple enough?"

A chorus of "yeah"s and "okay"s come from the initiates. "Alright then." I say. "Tris."

Tris walks up to the board and her eyes skim down the list. When she finds what she was looking for and crosses it out. I can't help but hope that she chose being a leader, but I don't think that that is something Tris would choose. When she writes her future job down, I announce, "Tris, ambassador between factions!" The initiates clap, just a _little _less rowdy than seasoned members.

"Uriah." Uriah walks up to the board with a huge grin on his face. His job may as well be written on his face. I don't even need to look at the board when he walks away to announce, "Uriah, Dauntless leader-in-training!"

"Lynn." Lynn walks up with a look on her face that shows that she's still deciding. "She looks at the list, and then re-reads it before choosing, "Lynn, Dauntless initiate trainer!" I wonder what her other choice was.

"Marlene." Marlene walks up, and she looks like she knows exactly what she's choosing as she walks up. Once she's written her job down, I glance at the board. "Marlene, tattoo artist!" I wonder if she even has a tattoo.

"Peter." He walks over to the board with his sadistic grin on his face. When I see what he chose, I can't help but sneer, "Peter, entertainment fighter."

"Will." Will walks over and writes down his job choice before crossing it off the list. "Will, control rooms!"

"Christina." She just writes down her job without crossing it off. "Christina, transfer initiate trainer!"

"Jake." The kid just writes down one of the few jobs left and walks away. "Jake, fence guard!"

"Alicia." She quickly writes down her job and all but runs back to Jake, without looking at anyone else. "Alicia, city guard!"

"And finally, Carol, Nurse!" I say since she just rushes over and writes her job before I even finish saying her name.

"Congratulations, initiates!" Cam says. "You will start training for your new jobs in a few weeks. Until then, you will be moved into your new apartments and you can do whatever you choose in the compound. You are dismissed."

The initiates leave but before I do, Cam asks how he did for his first speech as a Dauntless leader. "You did great." I tell him then retreat down the hallways to find Tris.

I find her in my apartment, sitting on my bed. "So, ambassador between the other factions."

"Yeah." She says smiling sheepishly. "I thought I'd do well at it since I'm a transfer."

"You probably will." I tell her. "But you should go get your stuff together so that you can move into your new apartment." She nods and gives me a quick kiss before heading to the door. "Oh, and I did a little work and got yours and Christina's apartments next to each other."

She looks back at me and gives me a small smile and thanks before walking back to the dorm to get her stuff ready.

I lie down on my bed thinking that Dauntless has gotten a lot better since initiation started.

**A/N- So love it? Hate it? I didn't get any ideas for this chapter, but I already knew basically what needed to happen so it was easy. But for next chapter, I got one idea from book_freak15, so thank you! I;m gonna need more though, soooo... Oh, and I said 'cuss' because that sounds more Tris-like to me. See ya later! BYE-BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Hey! For those of you who don't know, I have another story called Truth or Dare: Divergent Style! Give it a shot? Please?**

**I own nothing except this story.**

Eric's POV

Tris needs to set her apartment up today, so I have the day to myself. And I'm bored as hell.

I've been wandering around the compound for a while until I hear someone shout my name. I turn around to see Cam, Liz and Mark.

Liz and Mark were in my year and ranked fourth and fifth in that order.

"Hey, Eric! What's up?" Mark asks me when they catch up to me.

"Nothing." I tell them. "I've had nothing to do all day. What about you guys?"

"I just got another tattoo!" Liz says excitedly. She pulls down the strap of her tank top to reveal a tattoo of a tiger. "Remember how I used to be afraid of them? Well I got over that fear!"

"Congratulations, Liz." I tell her.

I look over to Mark and he's giving me his 'help me' look. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you guys heading now then?" I ask still looking at Mark.

"We were just walking around. Wanna come with us?" Liz asks.

I shrug. "That was basically what I was doing before."

"Then let's go." Liz says walking away.

"So what's _really _up?" I ask Mark low enough so that Liz and Cam can't hear us.

"She's driving me insane!" Mark hisses. "She's going on and on about how now she only has thirteen fears and it makes me want to pull my hair out!"

I chuckle a bit at the look in his face. "Why don't we go do something to take her mind off it?" I grin at my new idea. "Remember the last time?"

Mark grins and we slip away to grab the things we'll need.

When we find them again, Liz and Cam are in one of the rooms in Dauntless that have a whole bunch of doors that lead to other rooms. Going through them is kind of like this old kids cartoon show called 'Scooby Doo'. It's like they knew what we had planned.

"Hey Liz!" Mark shouts. When she turns around, Mark hits her with a paintball right in her stomach. Mark and I start laughing and I shoot Cam in the chest before Mark and I drop the extra two guns we brought and the box of paintballs and we run.

"You are going to pay for that Mark!" Liz shouts.

We look at each other. Liz is a scary girl when she's mad and out for revenge. We split up and go into separate rooms.

I follow one until I reach another doorway. It opens and I get shot in the chest by Liz. "Damn! I was hoping you were Mark!" She shouts before I hit her in the leg and take off sprinting.

We play like this for awhile and by the time we're all in the room again, the only person with a paintball is Cam, and he won't let any of the three of us to get any more ammo from the box.

"Hmmm... who to get?" Cam says with a smirk. Then he seems to get an idea since his smirk turns into a full out grin. Then he shoots the box, and there's an explosion of paintballs as every single one in the box explodes.

It's safe to say that we are all covered in paint by then. And we're all laughing so hard that I can't breathe.

"Well that was fun." Cam says grinning like a mad man. The look is complete with the paint all over him. We all look pretty much the same.

"Fun is an understatement. We should probably get cleaned up though." Mark says still laughing.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I say getting up and making my way through the halls so that no one sees me all covered in paint.

I reach the hall before the one with my apartment and stop at what I see.

Very few people ever use this hallway, so it makes sense that they'd choose here. But why'd she do it in the first place?

My throat burns as I see Tris against a wall making out with Four. The worst thing is it doesn't even look like it was just Four being desperate because Tris is kissing him back.

I turn and run the rest of the way to my apartment and when I'm inside, I jump onto my bed facedown and I cry. Fear number twelve is coming true.

**A/N- *GASP* TRIS! Sorry it was short and didn't have much Eric/Tris in it! I needed to do something to lead up to the next chapter which I'll be working on and hopefully posting soon! You'll get to know why this happened in the next chapter. But all you Trobias fans reading this, which I don't understand but love anyways, don't get all happy and start loving me for that. It's not worth it. I guess that's all so review and BYE-BYE! I love ya'll!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Hey! OMG, 100 reviews! You guys rock! I'm so glad that so many of you like this story! So because I've reached the hundred-mark, I updated twice in one day! In this, you'll find out what happened through Tris' POV. She might be cheating on Eric, or maybe something else could have happened? You'll have to read to find out!**

**It hasn't changed since I last updated, but I'll say it again; I don't own Divergent**

Tris POV

"I can't believe he got us apartments beside each other!" Christina squeals as we walk up to our new apartments. "I don't necessarily like him or think he's a good guy, but it sure helps that he's a Dauntless leader."

"You know, he's still my boyfriend and I really wish you'd stop talking about him like that." I tell her.

She stops me and looks at me. "Tris, I get that, but if something happens, I want you to know I'll be right there and if he cheats on you, he'll be dealing with me." Then she grins. "Plus, I like telling people that I told them so."

I laugh a bit. "Okay, but nothing will happen and if it does, you're right next door."

"Yes. Yes I am, thanks to your evil boyfriend."

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever. So we're still going shopping later right?"

"Totally! I would never miss a shopping date! Well, maybe I would for a boyfriend emergency, but other than that, I'm all yours baby! See ya in two hours!" She waves at me before we both go into our own apartments.

The apartment is bare except for a dresser, a plain bed, a nightstand with a small lamp on it and a table. I don't really have much for decoration, so I just put my clothes in the drawer and I lie down on the bed.

I must have fallen asleep because I'm woken up by knocking on the door. It's probably Christina coming to get me for shopping.

So I'm surprised when I open the door to see Max standing there with a black case.

"Ah Tris, I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I need to speak to you." He says.

I'm still a bit shocked, so all I manage to say is, "No, you're not interrupting anything. Uhh, do you need to come in?"

He shakes his head. "No, this will be quick." He opens the case and takes out a syringe filled with a bluish fluid. "This serum is taken by all Dauntless members with a government related job so as the new ambassador for Dauntless, I need you to take it. It's just in case something happens, so we know where you are."

I nod and move my hair so that he can inject me with the serum.

When he's done he nods to me. "Have a nice day now." And then he walks away.

"What the hell was _that _about?" Christina hisses coming up to me.

"It was just something about my job." I say looking back at Max's retreating figure. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Hell yeah!" Christina says back to her happy shopaholic self. She links our arms together. "Let's go! I've got points to burn!"

Christina drags me from shop to shop and by the time we're done five hours have passed, I'm loaded down by twenty bags (which looks hilarious on my small form) and I'm down to fifty points out of the three hundred I had started with.

"Wow, you guys really went on a spree." Will says walking up to us.

"Hey, Sexykins." Christina says somehow still kissing Will while holding her own twenty-five bags.

"Ugh, get a room you two." I whine. I'm not a Stiff anymore, but public affection still gets to me.

When they pull away, Christina gives me a Look. "Like you don't do this with Eric."

"In public? No, I don't." I tell her.

"Fine then." Christina says feigning anger but then she smiles. "I'm gonna spend some time with Will, so I'll see ya later neighbor."

Will wraps his arm around Christina's shoulders. "You guys are neighbors? That's lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Tris' evil boyfriend set it up for us." Christina says snuggling into Will's side.

I roll my eyes at her. "He's not evil." I tell her yet again. "I'll see you guys later." I say walking away.

"Talk to you later, babe!" Christina yells after me.

"See you Tris!" Will says.

I'm walking the short way to my apartment that Christina showed me when I, almost literally, run into Four.

"Oh, hey Four." I say to him.

"Hey Tris." He says looking at my bags. He smirks. "Do you need to go shopping? You might not have enough stuff." He jokes.

I laugh at his comment and something in me changes. I'm not sure why but I have the sudden urge to...

"Do you need any help carrying those?" He asks sincerely.

"I..." I start, but the urge is just too much.

All of a sudden, my bags are on the ground and my arms around his neck and my lips are crashing into his.

Four stumbles back, obviously confused, but he quickly recovers and turns so that my back is pressed against the wall and he's kissing me back.

I don't know what's going on and I don't want this to happen, but I can't seem to stop it.

I have my eyes open, so out of the corner of my eye, I see Eric see us, and run.

I want to go after him, but I can't stop making out with Four.

Why the hell is this happening? Nothing weird happened all day except... except I got injected with the serum. But I'm Divergent, this can't be happening.

I. AM. DIVERGENT.

I use all my strength to push Four away from me and I see the confused and hurt look in his eyes. "Four, I am so, so sorry. I got this serum, and I didn't mean to kiss you and I'm so sorry." I say before I run down the hallway to Eric's apartment.

I knock on the door as hard as I can and I hear a muffled voice through the door say, "Go away. I'm busy." If I were anyone else, I'd probably just leave. But I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Eric! Please open the door! Please!" I shout. I vaguely realize that I'm crying.

"Tris, get lost. I saw you with Four." I hear an _almost _concealed sob come from the other side of the door. "Why would you do this to me, Tris?"

"Eric, if you open the door, I can explain!" I say desperately trying to open the door.

"Tris, just go away." His voice is so sad, and knowing that it's my entire fault puts me over the edge. My body convulses in a sob and it's only then that I remember my extra key. I pull it out, unlock the door and walk in with tears running down my face.

**A/N- So that's what happened. Does it make sense? Probably not completely, which is why I'm considering doing a Max POV next chapter. Should I or no? I love all you guys and again, thanks for the 100 reviews! Remember to review so that I write faster! BYE-BYE YA'LL!**


	27. Should've Said No

**A/N- Soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with my other story, and I had a bunch of crap to deal with. But here it is!**

**I don't own Divergent**

Max's POV

Anyone would ask why I did it. The answer is simple. I noticed that Eric hadn't been acting the same since they got together. I thought he was stressed about the Divergent, but it must have been them being together. So I got a serum made to try to get Tris to leave Eric. I'm guessing it worked because I just saw Eric, covered in paint, run into his apartment and he looked on the verge of tears. It's a good thing I did this now, because if Eric is about to cry, then if he got any farther into the relationship, who knows what would've happened?

Eric's POV

"Tris, just go away." I tell her through the door. Why can't she just leave me alone? I hear a sob from the other side of the door but I'm not going to open it. She should just go back to making out with Four.

I hear a noise that sounds like a key, and I remember, a second too late, that I gave her a spare key. I just stay lying on the bed, because I'm not going to be able to stop her from coming in.

I hear the door open and close which means either, Tris saw me and left, or she's inside. I'm going with the latter. "Go away Tris. Why don't you go back to Four? You two seemed to be having a good time."

"Eric," is what she says before she sobs again. "Eric, please. Give me a chance to explain."

I sit up and look at her. "Tris, actions speak louder than words, and making out with Four speaks a whole lot."

She shakes her head a wildly for a second. "If actions speak louder than words, than what does it say about me coming after you?" She asks. She looks like she's desperate.

"I dunno. You wanted to rub it in my face? You wanted to have _two _boyfriends? I don't know Tris. All I know is that you hurt me."

"Eric, please let me explain." She says quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just, I don't know what happened. I was just coming back from shopping when I bumped into Four, and I don't know what happened." She tries to explain. It doesn't make sense. She doesn't know what happened? "Eric, Max gave me this serum that he said I was supposed to take, and I think _that _made me do it."

That pisses me off and I stand up from my spot on the bed. "Tris, that's a lame excuse. First of all, why the hell would Max give you a serum? And second of all, why would it make you want to make out with Four?"

"I don't-" She starts.

"No. Don't say, 'I don't know', Tris. If you're going to lie to me about it, then make it a good one, not a half-ass one that doesn't even make any sense." I shake my head. This is too much. "Tris, I love you but apparently, the feeling isn't mutual, so why don't you just go to Four? He'll take you, but I'm not sure how happy he'll be about you running after me." I close my eyes to say the words I didn't ever want to have to say. "Go, Tris. I'm done."

"No." She says, and I open my eyes to look at her. "Eric, you won't believe me, but that's what happened. I'm not making up excuses, and I'm not leaving just because you gave up."

"Tris," I say cutting her off before she has the chance to say anything else. "if you hadn't noticed, I'm not the one sneaking out to make out with anyone. _You _did that, and I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who's just going to cheat on me."

"I DIDN'T!" She yells.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH FOUR? HE WASN'T TEACHING YOU MOUTH-TO-MOUTH, SO WHAT WAS IT?" I yell back.

"I TOLD YOU! I WAS UNDER A SERUM THAT MAX GAVE ME! HE TOLD ME I NEEDED TO FOR MY JOB! I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS TO KEEP ME SAFE IF SOMETHING HAPPENED!" She screams at me. But then in her normal volume tells me, "Eric, I'm not leaving until you believe me. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do. I love you and you can't just get rid of me."

I faintly notice that I'm crying again, but I don't really care. "Then you're going to be here for a long time Tris." I tell her sitting back down on my bed.

"Then I'll be here for a long time." She says sitting down next to me hesitantly. "You could ask Max if he gave me a serum, but I doubt he'd tell you he did."

"Whatever Tris. I'm going to wash this paint off." I get up and go to the dresser and grab some clothes and a towel and I go have a shower.

**A/N- Was it okay? I kind of rushed so that I could update quickly, so once again, sorry for the delay. I know my Max POV was short, but I just wanted a little snapshot as to why he did it. Tell me what POV's you want next chapter, and I'll see what I can do. 'Till then BYE-BYE! And I'll try to update quicker.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- Hey peeps! Chap 28! Oh and I have a new poll on my profile I want you guys to check out. A fanfic author I really like is discontinuing her stories because of some hate mail. Her name is ****sMoShFiRe** **and if you check out her profile, you'll find out why she stopped. It would mean a lot if you could check out my poll.**

**Anyways, I own nothing.**

Four's POV

I am so confused. One second I'm offering to help Tris and then she starts making out with me and then she's pushing me away saying she's sorry and something about a serum and then she runs after Eric. I don't understand girls.

She said something about a serum. I head over to the control room to see if any of the cameras caught anything.

"Hey, Four!" Someone calls. I turn around to see Will coming up to me. "Uh, when do they start training for the new jobs?" he asks me as we keep walking towards the control room.

"Uh, in a week or two. Why?" I ask distracted. Why does he need to ask me about this now?

"Well I'll be working on the control rooms with you, and since you're here, I thought I may as well ask." He says. "Sorry, you're obviously busy. I'll talk to you later then." And with that he walks away.

He's working in the control rooms? No one _ever _chooses the control rooms. Now I won't be able to watch what happens in the copound.

I turn on the footage to earlier today outside Tris' apartment. I know it sounds creepy, but I need to see this. I watch for a couple minutes before I see Max get to her door and knock. When Tris opens it, she seems surprised. They talk for a second before Max pulls out a syringe filled with an odd coloured serum. "This serum is taken by all Dauntless members with a government related job so as the new ambassador for Dauntless, I need you to take it. It's just in case something happens, so we know where you are." That's not true. That must be what Tris was talking about. But why would Max do that?

I leave the control room and am lucky enough to find Max in only a couple minutes. "Max! I need to talk to you about something."

"Four. What do you want?" He asks me in his I'm-the-leader-do-as-I-say voice.

"What was in the serum you gave Tris?" I ask getting to the point.

"What serum?" He asks feigning innocence. The look on my face must have given away that I knew, because his face changes from fake innocence to smugness. "It was just something to help Eric get over Tris."

"Why?" I ask. This may be even more confusing than girls. "Why would it matter?"

"Because Eric isn't acting like he should be. Tris has changed him, and it isn't good for what we need him for. Now, if that's all, I have things to be doing." And he walks away.

I go down and sit in the chasm to think about this.

Eric obviously really cares about Tris and vise versa. But right now, Eric probably doesn't believe Tris and he might even break up with her. Tris is stubborn though, and might not let him. So I could tell Eric what Max told me and Eric and Tris could live happily ever after. Or I could let them be and I might end up with a chance with Tris. Or she'll just be sad and heartbroken. I could fix that for her though, right?

I sigh and leave the chasm. Yeah, girls are way too confusing.

Eric's POV

I'm really surprised when I walk back into the room and Tris is still sitting on my bed. Even though I know I shouldn't be.

My face must show my surprise because she tells me, "I told you I wouldn't leave until you believed me."

I shake my head. "Whatever Tris."

Just then, there's a knock at the door. I go answer it and to my _great pleasure_, there's Four standing there. I go outside and close the door behind me. "What the hell do you want? It's not enough for you to steal my girlfriend, but you have to rub it in my face too?" I spit at him.

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "I know that you don't want to see me right now-"

"You can say that again." I mutter.

"-but this is really important and it's about Tris." He finishes like I didn't say anything.

"Of course it's about Tris." I growl. I really don't need this.

"Look, what did she tell you happened when she kissed me?" He asks. Of course, she started it too.

"That she did it because Max gave her a serum that made her do it." I say. "It's a crappy lie, I'm in a bad mood, and I really don't want to talk to you. So good. Bye." I say opening the door. I'm about to step inside when Four closes the door.

"Look, normally, I wouldn't do this, but I actually care about Tris. So. What she said was true. I looked at some video footage, and I saw Max give her a serum that he said was necessary for any jobs related to the government. I asked Max, and he said that he didn't think that you guys should be dating, so he tried to break you two up."

"Why would he tell you that?" I ask because that's all I can think to say. What the hell is wrong with Max?

Four just shrugs. "He probably doubted that you'd believe me."

I nod. "Thanks Four." I say and I walk back into my apartment. I walk over to Tris and I kiss her hard. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I tell her before I walk out of the apartment and make my way into the Pit. Once I find who I'm looking for, I make my way over to him. He's talking to one of the newer members when I call his name. "Hey Max!" He turns around just in time for my fist to make contact with his nose.

**A/N- So how was this chapter? Not a whole lot of fluff in this chapter, but I might put some in the next one. Instead, DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA! Remember to check out my poll. Love ya, BYE-BYE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Hello fellow Fanfic readers! My updating for this story will become kind of irregular because I really don't know where I'm going anymore. All I know is DRAMA, DRAMA and more DRAMA! If you guys have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them. Now on with the chapter!**

**I own NOTHING!**

Tris' POV

I was really surprised when Eric just came in, kissed me, apologized and left. It was just so sudden. So when he left again, I followed him into the Pit and saw when he punched Max. I decided to stay to the side so that I could see what would happen.

"Why the hell did you give Tris that serum!" Eric yells at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Eric?" Max asks holding his nose. I think I see a trickle of blood between his fingers.

Eric grabs Max by the collar of his shirt and shoves him into the wall. The two of them are about the same size, but I have a feeling that if Max wanted to, he could fight Eric off. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Max! Why did you give her the damn serum?"

"Eric, is this about Tris and Four?" Max asks patronizingly. "Because if it is, I'm sorry you lost your girlfriend, but what is with this stupid serum idea?"

"This 'stupid serum idea' came from Tris _and _Four." Eric hisses at him. When did Four talk to him?

"Well, Tris probably just didn't want you to think poorly of her and Four, you hate him, why would you listen to him?" Why would he? Eric didn't seem inclined to believe me until he came back from someone knocking on the door. I guess that was Four then.

"Because I know that he wants Tris, and he wouldn't just make up some excuse for her to be with me." Eric is shoving Max even more into the wall and I swear I heard him groan in pain. "So what. Was. In. The. Serum?"

"There wasn't a serum!" Max shouts trying to push Eric off of him. I guess I thought wrong about Max fighting Eric.

"Um... Eric?" A little kid says coming up from behind them. He looks to be about six. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get Max to answer me." He states plainly not letting his eyes leave Max's face.

"Well did you try asking nicely?" The kid asks him.

"No, but I'll try. Max, can you please tell me what the serum that you gave Tris was?" Eric says in a 'sweet' voice.

"There. Wasn't A. Serum." Max spits.

"There I tried, kid." Eric says. Then he moves on of his hands and punches Max in the jaw. At that, Max shoves Eric off him and punches him in the eye and then kicks him in the ribs.

I'm not sure who screams first; Me or the kid. It doesn't matter though; I still run out of my hiding spot and go to kneel beside Eric. He's props himself up on his elbows and glares at Max. I look at his face and see that he'll definitely get a black eye but I don't know about his ribs. I help stand up and the way he winces makes me think that he may have a cracked rib. Hopefully that's the worst he has.

"Max, that was mean!" The kid yells and marches up to Max. "You hurt him!"

"And he hurt me." Max says to the kid pushing him out of the way. "Now Tris, don't you have Four to visit?" He says to me. He's walked up to about a foot away from where Eric and I stand. "I don't see why you need to be here."

Eric uses Max's closeness to his advantage and tackles Max to the ground and punches him in the face a couple of times more before Max rolls them over. I pull the kid out of the way of there fighting and we just stand there. I feel so pathetic watching them fight knowing that I can't do anything about it. Max punches Eric in the jaw again and Eric rolls him off. I'd try to stop them, but I know that I wouldn't be able to. Eric kicks Max in the side then jumps out of the way when Max tries to tackle him and ends up sprawled on the ground. He gets up quickly and kicks Eric in the knee before delivering an uppercut to Eric's stomach. The kid starts to cry watching them fight and I feel like I might too. Eric shoves Max into the wall again and this time Max just steps away from the wall and brushes any dirt off of his pants, faking nonchalance. "Eric, I'm not telling you anything, so why don't you and your slut just go home."

At that I take a step forward and slap him hard enough for him to stumble back into the wall. I kneel down to the boy's level and I tell him to go home. "Eric, let's get you checked out at the hospital."

He just nods but keeps glaring at Max until I pull him around the corner. "Why'd you follow me?"

"Because I was confused as to what was going on." I tell him honestly.

He sighs and pulls me into an empty hallway. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just saw you with Four so I didn't want to hear your excuses because I just thought that you reall liked him as much as he does you. But then Four told me what he saw on the surveillance video and I-"

I shut him up by kissing him, being careful of all of his injuries. "It's okay. I understand. I'd probably have done the same thing if I were in your position. But right now, let's focus on getting you to the hospital."

He nods and we make our way up to the hospital slowly with Erics limp. We get stared at a lot but I just ignore it until we get there and a nurse leads Eric to a separate room.

"Tris, Eric will be staying the night here so you can go home now." A nurse tells me about an hour later.

I nod. I've gotten used to random people knowing my name by now. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"

The nurse shrugs. "I don't see why not. You could sleep in Eric's room, although you'll have to be quiet since he's currently asleep."

"Alright. Thank you." I say walking to the room where Eric sleeps.

When I enter I sit down on the chair next to his bed. It's been a long day and I almost instantly fall asleep.

**A/N- So there's chapter 29 for ya! Again, ideas are welcomed. Oh, and thanks to all of you who checked out my poll, YOU HELPED ME CONVINCE sMoShFiRe TO CONTINUE WRITING! LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	30. AN

**A/N- So I'm sorry, but this doesn't happen to be an update. And the reason for putting this up: there might not be anymore. **

**I am having serious writers block for this story and I honestly don't know if I should continue it or not. If I do, then I'm going to need the ideas that I DON'T HAVE, and I could just write my Truth or Dare fic for any Divergent fic cravings you guys have.**

**I know that not too many people actually read this story because it's EricxTris and a lot of people hate that idea.**

**So, I'm asking those of yo who DO read this whether or not I should continue. I guess if I worked my poor brain REALLY, REALLY hard, I may be able to come up with more plot twists but is it really worth it?**

**I'm thinking I may just delete all the chapters after initiation and have it end there, but it's really up to you guys. PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE **_**tell me what you guys think I should do.**

**LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- Okay. So, because I have absolutely no clue as to what I'm doing with this story, this is the end. I will have this chapter and then an epilogue and then I can feel less guilty about just leaving the story like how it was. So, I'm just going to do these last two chapters in Eric's POV. I know this is short, so I'm sorry, but I'll make the epilogue longer.**

So luckily, I only have two cracked ribs, a bruised jaw, a split lip and a black eye. That's probably the least I've ever gotten in a fight before. Angel, the nurse that's been assigned to me, told me that I can't go back to my apartment until tomorrow and she gives me these pills that she tells me will help me sleep.

'Help me sleep' is an understatement. The moment I swallow the pills everything goes dark.

I wake up and I see Tris sitting on the chair next to me snoring away quietly. She looks so cute when she's asleep, she doesn't look like she has to be ready for whatever may come. She looks... more relaxed, which is something I really wish she could be more often.

Angel walks back in quietly and is about to say something before she notices Tris. She gives a small smile before walking over to the side of the bed. "You are clear to leave whenever now, but I suggest you wait for her." She whispers quietly to me and points to Tris.

I nod and she walks back out. I give one last glance at Tris before I get out of the stupid hospital bed and I stretch. All my muscles feel sore and numb, but instead of a searing pain I'd expect from my ribs, I just get a dull ache. Whatever the hell they did while I was asleep definitely worked.

I grab the extra clothes that were on the side table and change out of my dirty, blood-stained ones and into these new ones before I shove them in a bag and sit down at the table.

I look at the still-sleeping Tris. _My_ Tris. After everything that's happened, we're still together. And in that short time where I thought she was cheating on me with _Four_, I felt broken. And I'm a Dauntless _leader_, I don't _do_ broken.

But, before Tris I never imagined myself in an actual relationship. And with a _Stiff_ nonetheless. She isn't a Stiff anymore, but when I first met her, that was all she was. A Stiff, a tool to find out about Four, a would-be lab rat for Jeanine; Never _once _did I think of her as a possible girlfriend. Never once did I think I'd ever fall in love with someone.

I give a quiet laugh. Tris changed all that.

I guess I laugh a _little _too loud because Tris yawns and stretches before looking at the empty bed. She blinks a couple times before I laugh again and draw her attention over to where I'm sitting.

She frowns at me. "It's not funny. I thought something happened."

I grin which makes her frown harder. "Ok, alright, sorry. But are you ready to go then?"

She nods and together we make our way out of the hospital and down through the Pit to my apartment.

"I'll see you later; I have to get some stuff done in my apartment." Tris says after I give her a quick kiss. I enter my apartment and wait for Tris' footsteps t disappear before I head out of my apartment and over to Christina's.

I reach her apartment a lot later then I would've had her apartment not been beside Tris' and I didn't want her to know what I was doing. When I do though, I knock and after a minute of waiting, the door opens up.

"Eric?" Christina's startled voice says. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something." I tell her. She nods and follows me out.

Two hours later, Christina and I are leaving the Pit with me holding a little black bag.

"Okay, so I'll see you later, I guess." Christina says once we reach her apartment. "Good luck." Her last sentence is said with a smile, probably the happiest I've ever seen her look at me.

I can only nod. I'm really nervous, but this is something I decided I have to do. She gives me one last smile before entering her apartment.

I walk five steps to the door to Tris' apartment. It feels more like five miles though. I try to take a deep breath, but it feels like there isn't enough air. I raise my arm to knock on the door and hesitate only a second before I knock.

It only takes a second before the door opens and Tris' beautiful face appears in the doorway. "Oh! Hey Eric. What's up?"

I take another breath before I feel for the bag and I take the box out. I drop down to one knee in front of her and open up the little black box. Tris gasps and stares at me. "Tris, will you marry me?"

**A/N- Alright, there it is. I'm sorry it took me so long to write but I wasn't sure I wanted to end it. I have though, there's just the epilogue left. Thanks to all of you who've been reading this and who have been waiting for me to update, I'm sorry. I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO THANK YOU FOR READING AND BYE-BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
